Notes
by TwilightWriterxoxo
Summary: Bella is a vampire and she escapes the Volturi's evil ways and lives with the Cullen's. Edward is a human. They meet at Forks and she does everything in her power to prevent her from falling for Edward. At least she tries... AU!
1. The Pain

Notes

Summary: Bella is a vampire and gets included with a huge group that is associated with the Volturi. Suddenly she finds herself seeing dead people, and having extreme power. She moves in with the Cullen's after tragedy strikes. There she meets the Cullens. **Edward is human**. When they meet at High School it's like twilight reversed. Almost.

Chapter 1: The pain.

It was the year 1943 and I was strolling around in the beautiful dress mother had bought me. My name was Mary Kay. Well actually my name was Isabella, but I absolutely adored the name Mary Kay, so all of my friends, relatives and people that were close to me either called me Mary Kay, Bella, or Mary. It was beyond the time that I should be home. I glanced at the clock tower down the road to find I was almost an hour late! My heavens! Time does fly by as you let go of your youth. I tried to be a tad quicker now, not wanting to be stuck in my room for eternity. When I finally reached home, my father Theodore Swan was staring at me.

"Excuse me, Mary?" he requested.

"Yes father?" I asked in the sweetest tone possible.

"May I ask where you were out at this time of night?" he said pacing back and forth as I stood in the same position on the staircase. He ruffled his robe for a second and paid attention again.

"Mary, answer. Now." he said not as kind as before. I sighed once more before giving up.

"I was out with Julie and Clarise." I whispered ashamed.

"Hmm, and may I ask why?" he requested again.

"We were wishing Mrs. Cabo a Happy Birthday." I whispered.

"I see, and would you like to be locked in your room for the night?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"No." I mumbled.

"You shall go to school, come home, rinse the glasses and go to your room. Am I clear?" he said glancing at me again.

"Yes." I mumbled before going upstairs. I buried my head in my hands as I thought about everything. I wouldn't be able to visit Trent! Trent was my little brother who was terribly ill. He was stuck in the hospital for almost the rest of his life. Almost. They said he'd probably be able to get out when he recovers, and theirs no predicting when that might be. I sighed and thought about my options. I thought silently lying down on my bed. Hmmm, maybe I could sneak out. That's it! Sneak out. Visiting hours were open 24/7. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail, admiring my beautiful bangs. I quickly got my sweater and dress. I grabbed my tennis shoes and climbed down my ladder that I had in case of any emergencies. I quietly sneaked off to the hospital to find Trent.

-

-

"Hello dear, shouldn't you be in bed right now?" the desk woman asked.

"I should, but I'm here to visit my brother Trent Swan." I said giving her a small smile. She nodded quietly and went through files on her desk. She pulled out a beige folder and kept going, "Hmmmm. Uh huh. Yup."

"You can visit him." She said after looking at his health records.

"Do you know what room?" she asked me. I nodded before grabbing my tiny bag. I sneakily glided through the halls until I got to his room, 214.

"Hi Trent." I whispered when I realized he was awake.

"Hi Mary." He croaked, his voice hoarse.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He coughed. I gave him a sad smile and sat down next to his bed.

"Are they treating you okay?" I asked holding his hand. He nodded weakly and forced a small smile on his cute dimpled face. Trent was only nine years old when he was diagnosed with the odd disease. I couldn't remember what it was called but it was fatal. He sipped some apple juice and smiled at me.

"Thanks Mary." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked softly, squeezing his hand.

"For visiting me." he coughed again. I sighed and felt a tear roll down my cheek. God bless him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Tears of joy." I said quickly. I wasn't completely lying, who couldn't be joyful while a cute dimpled grin greeted you every time you saw him? After a few hours I left, deciding my father would have a heart attack if he knew this long, yet alone didn't know. I sneakily glided through the halls again, making sure to be unnoticeable. As I walked down the sidewalk I made sure to be extra careful near Clarise and Julie. I was eighteen years old as well as they were. We all went to Midland Park High School… In New Jersey. I kept thinking about how I had studies tomorrow. I'd see Richard tomorrow. Richard was my best friend who I liked a little. It was just a small school girl crush where you'd wish you'd get married and have children, little babies like Trent and Macy. Macy was my other sister. The wind started to pick up, sending an eerie, bitter, chill. I quickly put my arms around my arms, warming myself up. I looked beside me to the tall white fence. I flinched from the crisp air and walked a tad bit faster. Than I saw a girl with blonde hair leaning against the white fence.

"Hi." I whispered as I passed.

"Hello." She whispered seductively. I felt disgusted so I kept walking. I turned around to see where she went and she was gone. I quickly turned back around and jumped.

"Looking for me?" the snowy pale white girl asked. She pushed me down so now I was lying on my stomach. I felt a terrible burn on my cheek and pressed my finger to the cut. It was bleeding terribly. I looked in the reflection of the car next to me, parked next to the sidewalk. I had a huge gash that started right beneath my left eye, and went crooked down to my top lip. I gasped at the nasty slash. It stung. The girl turned me over and straddled my waist. She quickly licked up the cut, sucking my cut. Almost like a – no she wasn't a vampire. I let a little moan escape and gasped. **(This is when the house of night series comes in… Imprinting.)**

I fought to get her off and I gave up eventually. I felt her kiss my neck. She stared into my eyes then, probably seeing the confusion.

"Oh, honey. It's fine." She whispered placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"No! This is gross, get off of me and leave me alone! I like boys and men." I whimpered against her strong hold on my waist. Her legs suddenly started throbbing.

"Stop!" I shouted as she bit into my neck. I felt the blood trickle down my neck. I sighed and gave up. I love you Macy, Trent, Theodore, Richard, Clara. Clara was my mother and Theodore my father. Macy and Trent were my siblings. Both younger than me, Macy was seven and Trent was nine. Goodbye world, thank you for letting me live. Thank you for letting me die.

**A/AN: Just to let you know, that wasn't really a girl!! Lol. Read future chapters to find out about it… Anyways, I'll update every Friday. Not this Friday but next Friday because I'm uploading today, Sunday. I'll write more though because I have about seven stories I'm writing right now, and this isn't even included. Just started about two days ago. **

**--- ****Edward Cullen's Fiance'. Not Really. Lol. This is Edward Cullen's handwriting though.**

**Twilightwriterxoxo / Olivia**


	2. Wide Eyes

**A/AN: Really sorry about not updating!! I'm SO sorry. I forgot, I'm just the best author aren't I??? Anyways, REAd Please. I'll stop my babbling and stuff… ya.**

**Disclaimer : This Belongs to my beloved idol, STEPHENIE MEYER…. Ya… lol. VS belongs to me as well as all of the VS members.**

Chapter 2: Wide Eyes

I opened my eyes to see what was happening. There was large train going by, and we were underground. There was a girl next to me, staring and yelling.

"She's awake!!" she shouted. Suddenly several people were surrounding me with confused eyes, frightened expressions and excited grins. I stared back glancing to different faces, pale faces. Suddenly my mind flew back to the blonde haired girl, the pale skin, the moaning, sucking and biting. Suddenly a million words flew through my mind, Suck. Vampire. Pale. Strength. Speed. Blood. Cut. Scar. Red. Trent. Macy. Theodore. Clara. Richard. Julie. Clarise. Vampire. Vampire suddenly stuck in my mind. I glanced at the golden eyed, crimson eyed, black eyed pale people before me. I gasped at the train go by again, my ears hurting terribly. Than I saw the blonde girl. She looked at me with sad eyes and vanished. I glanced around at the other people. A onyx eyed girl came forward. She had dirty blonde hair and a pretty revealing dress on. It hugged her curves perfectly, making it seem like she was literally an hour glass. She smiled at me quickly and held out her hand.

"I'm Fayth." She whispered. I nodded and swallowed. I glanced at the boy next to her, he looked maybe twenty or a little older.

"I'm Kimmy." Another girl smiled who emerged from the crowd. She had black eyes and bright orange hair. Suddenly everyone was shouting. I closed my eyes shut tight and opened them again. They were all still here.

"This is my husband, Dean." Fayth said. I nodded again.

"And my daughter, Kimmy." She said. I nodded again.

"What's going on?" I asked. I was amazed of my voice, it sounded so breathtaking, like a million shards of glass have spoken for the first time. They all gasped at my beautiful voice and Kimmy helped me up. Her hair was glowing now. She quickly glided down the cold floor, leading to me a restroom.. I gasped at the reflection I saw in the mirror. These restrooms were disgusting. There is no way it was 1943 still.

"What's the date?" I asked curiously.

"It's Tuesday, the 15th of June. The year 1991." She said quietly. I gasped. It had been forty eight years!

"What?" I said facing her now.

"You've been going through the change for forty eight years." She whispered.

"What change?" I asked.

"Vampire change." She said quietly.

"I'm a vampire?" I asked stunned. She nodded. Than I quickly noticed my face. I had ivory colored skin, crimson eyes, and black shiny hair. My hair went down to my waist, and I had a black velvet dress on that went 6 in. above the knee. I guess I was.

"Aren't you thirsty?" she chimed in. I wasn't thirst at all actually, until she mentioned.

"Yes." I whispered. She quickly led me out of the weird underground place. She whispered for me to wear these sunglasses. I nodded in response. She quickly put on sunglasses as well. Some how, my brain became wired to know how to talk in this era. We were in some city, some huge city. She saw my confusion and whispered in m ear.

"Were in New York." She said. I looked at her confused again.

"New York City." She said. Oh.

"Oh." I suddenly knew what it was. There's the wired brain thing again.

_I wonder what's wrong with her…._

"Nothing's wrong with me." I muttered as we walked.

_What! What! She heard me? Impossible.._

"It's not impossible to hear you, your actually pretty loud." I muttered.

_I guess it is possible.._

"Of course it is. But how are you talking and not moving your mouth?" I asked curiously.

"Is that something vampires can do?" I said lowering my voice. She shook her head.

_What am I saying right now?  
_

"What am I saying right now." I said answering her.

_Ummm, how do you spell something that rhymes with ilk?_

"M – I – L – K." I said.

_She can read minds!!_

"I cannot read minds." I said shaking my head.

_First Stage of getting a gift: In denial._

"I am not in denial!!" I shouted.

_Second stage: Being in denial about being in denial._

I growled at her and she smiled.

_Third Stage: Being angry and pissed._

I growled again and she just smiled again.

"Hmmph!" I grunted.

_Here it comes…_

"Why do you hate me!!!" I shouted at her.

_Fourth Stage: Blaming people for her gifts._

"Why? Your so mean! I'm not blaming people." I said quickly.

"Wait – I have a power!! That's so cool!" I shouted.

_Fifth and final stage: Being nice and realizing how cool it is to have powers…pssh. Wait, what's your name again?  
_

"Oh my real name is Isabella Swan, but people call me Mary Kay, Bella, or Mary." I said smiling at her.

"Cool." She said aloud. We quickly got to an area where there were trees, leaves and land.

"What are we doing?" I asked curiously. We had taken a back way type thing to avoid humans.

"Were hunting." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Where are the humans?" I asked sniffing for a scent.

"There are hiker's up north." She said.

"Where?" I asked smelling the most mouthwatering scent ever. I smelt them now.

"Let's go." I asked.

"Yes. Let's." She whispered. I nodded and she followed me. After we were done we decided to just sit down in the clearing and talk. She had straight orange hair and a gray tank top on. She had cute skinny black jeans on and black converse. Her hair was so straight it was weird. Than I noticed a girl. She had beautiful chestnut hair and blue eyes. They looked sad and lonely. She stared at me and than Kimmy.

"Hello." I said standing up and smiling at her. She gasped and her small hand flew to her mouth.

"You…can…see…me?" she asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" I asked her.

"What?" Kimmy asked.

"I'm talking to…"

"My name's Robyn." She whispered. I nodded.

"Robyn." I said.

"Whose Robyn?" she asked glancing around.

"Her." I said pointing to the rock where the girl, Robyn was sitting.

"There's no one there." She stated.

"Yes there is. The girl with pretty brown hair and blue eyes." I said pointing to the rock again where she sat.

"So why wouldn't I be able to see you?" I asked her.

"Because I'm dead." She whispered. I gasped.

"Okay, nice one." I said chuckling.

"Nice what?" Kimmy asked.

"Hold on." I told Kimmy talking to Robyn again.

"Wait, your serious?" I asked her as she didn't laugh. She nodded.

"Prove it." I said coldly.

"Prove what?" Kimmy asked.

"Hold on!" I shouted at her. Suddenly Robyn vanished, and reappeared right in front of me. I jumped, frightened.

"Is that enough proof?" she whispered. I nodded and Kimmy shook her head at me.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said staring at her.

"Wait why can't she see you?" I asked Robyn.

"Because only you can see me. You need to help me." she whimpered.

"How can I help you?" I asked her.

"Your are the most powerful vampire in the history. You have every power, but your most heightened powers are mind reading, seeing and helping the dead, and stopping and freezing time, changing the future and time traveling." She whispered quickly.

"Oh." I squeaked out. She touched my shoulder quietly and whispered.

"Do you remember the night in 1943?" she asked me. I nodded, not caring how Robyn knew about that; The ghost.

"Well that girl wasn't really there. Take me with you to travel back." She whispered. I nodded and concentrated hard. Weirdly I saw a replay of what really happened near that white fence. I gasped.

"You mean I was –.."

"You were raped." She finished for me. I gasped tears running down my face.

"How am I crying?" I asked.

"Hybrid." She murmured.

"What?"

"Hybrid, you're a half human, half vampire." She whispered.

"Why aren't my eyes brown then?" I asked remembering my other color.

"Because your powerful." She said matter-of-factly. This was so overwhelming! To much to take in at once. I gasped as the man bit me and ran away.

"Why did I see the girl then?" I asked.

"He has the power to change his appearance for certain people. If someone were to walk by, he'd be him. Not her." She said quietly.

"Why am I seeing people?" I asked gesturing towards her.

"You mean ghosts? Because we need your help. When you were changed your power to sense eeriness became more powerful by actually, seeing, feeling, and hearing ghosts." She said softly.

"How do you know him?" I gestured towards the man straddled on me.

"He's Thomas. He was my ex-fiancé." She whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I quickly hugged Robyn. She nodded quietly.

"Wait! What about the girl that looks just like the one that I saw when I was underground." I said. At first she looked confused and then she looked amused.

"Oh! At the subway." She chuckled.

"That was Bernese, she was the girl he pretended to be." She said quickly.

"Wait – how do you know all the vampires?" I asked quickly again.

"Oh – that's because I hang around them 24/7 listening to all their conversations." She chuckled again.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Let's get back to present time, shall we?" she asked me quietly. I nodded and Robyn looped her arm through mine. I quickly concentrated and opened my eyes. Faith and Kimmy were hovered over me.

"She opened her eyes." Kimmy said to Dean, motioning for him to come over. We were still in the clearing and it was only them three, besides Robyn who smiled at me. Her chestnut hair was flowing down to her bust line. She waved and started back towards the rock.

"Robyn." I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Dead. Rape. Murder." I whispered.

"I was raped by Thomas to." She smiled at me.

"So.." I said adding it together.

"I was specially chosen for you to help me." she smiled again. She was awfully cheerful for someone who was raped and murdered.

"Thomas murdered you to?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes." She said smiling again.

"Who is she talking to?" Kimmy asked.

"Not sure." Dean murmured. Fayth stared at us while I chatted some more with Robyn. Finally I got up and walked over to the flower bed. I picked a purple flower quickly and decided to test this power. She said I had any power. I quickly pumped my fist in the air and concentrated on rain. It quickly started raining, hard. I quickly made it sunny and moved my hand above the flower, making tiny gestures. I quickly spread out my fist and the flower grew quickly, full in bloom. I smiled at my powers and Robyn clapped.

"What's she doing?" Kimmy whispered again.

"I don't know." Fayth smiled at me though.

"Robyn how old are you again?" I asked her.

"You mean how old _was_ I?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Twenty-three." She said.

"I was eighteen, we can still be friends right? Even though your about five years older?" I asked her. She nodded quietly and I brought the flower over to her. Her face lit up as she inhaled the beautiful flower.

"Thank you." She whispered. I nodded and walked back over to Fayth, Dean and Kimmy.

"Kimmy has told us your name is Isabella Swan, but people call you Mary Kay, Bella, or Mary." Fayth smiled. I nodded quickly and ran a hand through my soft, straight black hair.

"Your hair is so shiny." Kimmy commented. I nodded as we walked back to the subway. Suddenly Robyn appeared in front of me. I jumped back quickly and let out a yelp.

"Sorry." She said giving me a half smile.

"It's fine." I murmured chuckling. She smiled with me as we walked. All the vampires were still there, staring. Fayth made everyone sit down, cross legged on the cold floor of the subway.

"Please, please. Sit." She commanded. We all sat and she quickly stood up, talking.

"As you all know, Isabella Swan is here today." She said smiling brightly. They all nodded and smiled in agreement or glanced at me with a half smile.

"Anyway, it has been confirmed she is the prodigy." She said. What?

"Prodigy?" I coughed out.

"Prodigy." She confirmed.

"You are the one we have been waiting for. We are VS." she said.

"VS?" I asked.

"Vampire Society." She said quickly.

"Were associated with the Volturi, and Crystal is our leader." She said when a pale girl with white hair stood up. Not the old silver locks you'd see on older people, literally white hair like Lady GaGa. Whose Lady GaGa? I'm going crazy.

"As you know Isabella, the prodigy has every power." She said quickly giving me a 4000 watt smile. I should ask her about the dead thing. I was just about to ask when Robyn appeared in front of me and whispered,

"No. Don't tell her." She whispered quietly. I nodded and quickly shut up. How about a more simpler question.

"Why are the Head Quarter's in a subway?" I asked quickly.

"Oh this is the VS/Volturi subway." She said quickly.

"Let us go back to the castle." She said quickly as we all walked into the subway. In a matter of minutes we were at the castle in a matter of minutes. Fayth smiled at us as we all got off. I glanced at my short dress and realized it was a tube top. Fayth quickly smiled at me again and I realized they all had purple and silver tattoos on their left shoulder. It was in the symbol of a compass, but then quickly had different letters and numbers. It was confusing. I quickly looked away and noticed I had one to. I gasped as mine was red, black, and silver instead of purple and silver. I quickly entered the castle and avoided Aro, Caicus, and Marcus. Who was Aro, Caicus and Marcus? Must be that wired brain thing again. I quickly ran down the halls and bumped into Fayth.

"Going somewhere?" she asked In a sickly sweet tone.

"Um no." I whispered and chuckled.

"Oh. Are you looking for your room?" she asked me curiously. I nodded quickly and she smiled.

"You are room 798." She said and I quickly concentrated on my room. I was there. Teleportation!

"Hey Bella!" I jumped. I turned around and saw Robyn.

"Whoa Robyn, your creeping me out." I laughed. She smiled and scanned my room.

"Nice room. Do you know who your sharing it with?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Me!" she said smiling.

"What?"

"Prodigy's have their own rooms, but since they don't know I'll be your roommate!" she said happily. I chuckled and she walked over to the bed.

"What year did you die?" I asked her.

"This year." She chuckled. I smiled with her and quickly more questions formed.

"Thomas is still alive?" I asked her.

"Thomas is a vampire. Vampires never, ever, ever, age." She said playing with a cherry she found in the kitchen area. Even though we didn't eat, we had humans over sometimes. I chuckled when she placed the cherry on top of her nose. She smiled at me and brushed her hair absentmindedly.

"I thought ghosts were transparent." I said quietly.

"Nope. Myth, myth, myth." She chuckled.

"I thought ghosts couldn't touch stuff." I said sipping blood from a cup.

"Myth.. again." She chuckled playing with the cherry once again. I laughed with her and Kimmy barged in. Robyn quickly vanished out of surprise and Kimmy stared at the hair brush and cherry next to each other.

"What's this?" she asked pointing towards the little group.

"What's what?" I asked her, playing dumb.

"The cherry and hairbrush. What's it doing here?" she asked again looking at me.

"Ummm, I think it was there when I got here." I said slowly. _Smooth Bella, just smooth. Or Mary.._

"Oh. Okay." She said hesitant to leave.

"Well I just wanted to let you know the ball is tonight. Where all the vampires come to meet the Volturi. It's held once a year. Our prodigy arrived just in time." She chuckled leaving. I smiled and Robyn poofed back exactly where she was before, playing with the hair brush and cherry.

"You know your sort of immature for a twenty-three year old." I chuckled brushing my hair.

"That's what they say." She huffed. I laughed and she played with her chestnut hair. I sat in front of my vanity and scanned myself. The cut did go away. I traced where it was and flinched. I heard a loud knock at my door.

"Princess Isabella!" she shouted. Princess?

"Yes?" I asked.

"Princess! It's me, Fayth." She said quickly. Oh. I let her in and she smiled.

"This is Marianne, and her assistant Stacy." She said as two girls walked in. One older than the other.

"They will help you pick out an outfit, and do your hair and makeup." She said quickly. I nodded and Marianne smiled at me.

"Let's put your dress on first." Stacy smiled. I had a huge dress on that made me feel gorgeous. It was strapless and white in the top part and a light pink from the waist down. It flowed beautifully and I had white pumps to go with it.

"Okay dear, you all powers. So I'd like you to imagine yourself with light brown hair." She whispered to me. I nodded and know I had brown hair. She quickly combed it and told me to imagine I had my hair up in a comb of curls. I did. I had a little crown on and a gorgeous necklace. My earrings were absolutely dashing and my whole body looked beautiful. (dress on profile) While they applied my make up I suddenly remembered their entrance.

"Why did Fayth call me a princess?" I asked her.

"Oh my lady! They didn't tell you!" she sounded outraged.

"No." I choked out.

"You are princess of Volterra. Volturi's highest point! Higher than the ancients!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" I shouted turning around. My collar bone shivered at the necklace's cold touch and I smiled. I did look beautiful. I was a princess, a prodigy, a hybrid! Oh my. I quickly made my way out the door with Robyn by my side. Robyn had on a pretty blue dress to, it was strapless and had royal blue sleeves with intricate designs that were golden flowing on the bottom and the sides. We. Truly. Looked. Beautiful.


	3. Volturi Ball

Chapter 3: Volturi Ball

I quietly pulled on the light pink mask and rolled up my pink silk gloves. They went to my elbows. Boy I looked good. I glanced around to see everyone had arrived. I greeted vampires as I walked through the crowd.

"Hi! AreyouprincessIsabella!!Omigod!!??" a girl that resembled a pixie asked so quickly, I didn't quite hear everything.

"Pardon?" I said smiling at her.

"Hi! Are you princess Isabella!! Oh my god!!" she said slower. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes." I chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I'm in the Cullen coven." She said quickly. I nodded.

"Do you want to meet them all?" she asked me.

"Yes. But don't tell them I'm the princess." I said quickly. She nodded and smiled.

"Hey guys, this is Isabella." she said and smiled at her family. Or coven.

"Hi Isabella." They all chorused..

"I'm Jasper, Alice's husband." He smiled with his messy blonde hair. I smiled. I think I just saw Aphrodite's twin.

"I'm Rosalie." Aphrodite said smiling holding out her hand. I quickly shook it, still stuck on her beauty.

"I'm Alice!" she smiled again. I just realized Robyn disappeared. I quickly scanned the ball room and she was there eating a piece of cake they had set up there. Even though vampires were here, we had humans on staff who attended the ball and were hungry. Rosalie's dress was gorgeous. It was silver and glittery. It was long and luxurious. I envied her. I quickly forgot because I was just as beautiful if not more.

"I'm Emmet." The big one with brown curly hair said. He quickly put his arm protectively around Rosalie.

"Rosalie's husband." He added. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." He said as a gorgeous woman appeared next to him. He smiled at I smiled back.

"Princess Isabella! Please come up to the stage." Aro shouted. I sighed, so much for them not knowing I was a princess. I picked up my gown and glided across the dance floor to the stage. They all stared, besides Alice. Alice looked giddy. Just giddy. I quickly read Alice's mind.

_PRINCESS!!! ISABELLA! FASHION.. CLOTHES. _

I chuckled and smiled as the crowd yelled and cheered for me.

"I just found out I was a princess." I said adding humor. They all laughed.

"And I'm proud." I said smiling when the crowd erupted into more cheers and Alice had a whole other giddy fit whilst the crowd went wild. Again.

"Thank you." I said after I made a long, boring speech about I'll do this, and that and blahhity blah blah. Anyways, after my speech Emmet approached me.

"Your Princess Isabella?" he asked me.

"Of Volterra?" Jasper said quickly. I nodded and bit my lip. Robyn poofed in front of me again. I jumped and yelped nervously.

"You _need_ to stop doing that." I said to her. She shrugged and ran over to the choclate fountain. I sighed as Robyn dipped in a strawberry with a look of pure awe. I chuckled and tripped.

"Woah!" I shouted. I felt two warm arms catch me. I looked up to see it was…Kimmy. Oh come on, this was the part where comes along and catches you! Well I guess they had a rewrite. What? Rewrite? You. Are. Going. Insane.

-

-

I skipped down the hall to the garden quickly, being sure not to make noise. I saw the soft glow of a millions lights around, like lightning bugs flying in several groups at a time. Even though they were actually white and gold orbs, it made the whole garden look like it belonged in a fairy tale. I quickly spun around enjoying the moment of pure magic. But all to soon, it ended. I sighed as I sat down on a bench in the beautiful garden. My kitten Lyla, ran up to me. I smiled at her as she jumped into my lap. Nobody could see this garden besides me, I made it invisible. Suddenly, Robyn appeared in front of me.

"Hey Robyn." I said petting Lyla.

"Hey Bella." she said looking guilty.

"What'd you do?" I asked her. She shrugged biting her lip.

"Robyn." I warned standing up.

"Huh?" she said said quickly.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked her again.

"Well I was walking through the halls, and Jane was staring a something….and I wanted to know what it was. Fayth was in a room with Aro and they were talking about how they were getting rid of you." She whispered looking up at my expression. I knew there was something wrong with Fayth.

"We need to go in hiding." I whispered. she nodded. I quickly changed my appearance into a pale girl with blonde hair and a black cloak.

"Come on Robyn." I whispered and held Lyla in my hands as we walked through the halls.

"Why don't you just turn invisible?" Robyn asked me as we walked through the halls.

"Because, this is more adrenaline pumping. I can kill anyone that gets in our way." I said chuckling. We made our way through the halls which had red and gold frequently greeting us as we made our way further down. We finally reached the end hall. I sighed and put down my cloak. Suddenly, something hit my chest and it went black.

**A/AN: I'd like to thank all of my readers. I won't pull any of that "If it get 5 reviews I'll update sooner" That's just stupid… no offense to people that do it… but really? WHO WATCHED THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS!! THEY WERE AWESOME…**

**Die hard, Twi hard.**

**-- Twilightwriterxoxo / Olivia --**


	4. What is Forks?

Chapter 4: What is Forks?

I quickly gasped as I realized Robyn was stabbing Fayth up against the wall.

"Robyn burn her! She's not half human." I choked out. She nodded and she pulled out matches. I don't know where she got matches but in a matter of seconds, Fayth was dead. I gasped as I was losing blood. And lots of it.

"Robyn." I whispered. She carried me quickly running down the hall. To anyone else this would look like I was laying down on an invisible mattress or something. We finally got to the streets and everyone gasped. I just squeezed my eyes shut tight, crying. We finally got out of where ever we were and we were driving some where.

"Robyn where are we going?" I asked her.

"The Cullen's." she stated quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alice called your cell phone while you were in the garden and she said she'd had a vision of us coming. I'm guessing now." she said quickly.

"How do you know where they live?" I asked her as we boarded a plane quickly, me finally walking.

"She told me." she said sitting down next to me. Suddenly we were in Pennsylvania. Suddenly we were in Michigan. And even more sudden, we were in Forks, WA.

"What's Forks?" I asked as we passed the sign.

"Forks is one of the smallest towns in America." She chuckled. She was driving. Only God knows how she got me across the world just now. Only God. When we finally got where ever we were going – Oh right the Cullen's – she put me over her shoulder and we entered.

"Wait, how can they see you?" I asked as Alice appeared at the door.

"Only Alice can see and know about me. No other Cullen's. No one." She whispered. Alice winked and beamed at us.

"Oh Bella! What happened to you?" she asked me. I sighed.

"Fayth stabbed me." I sighed.

"That wouldn't hurt you – Oh hybrid?" she asked. I nodded and flinched. No more nodding.

"Come in, please." She said quickly. I nodded. I saw Aphrodite, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all smiling at me as I entered, I was walking again. I suddenly saw bunny ears above Emmet's head.

"Robyn." I hissed.

"Whose Robyn?" Emmet asked guffawing.

"I don't know." I hissed at her directly, but Emmet misinterpreted.

"Well sorry." He muttered. I sighed and saw that I could change my appearance now. I quickly changed back to my small black dress, and sleek, soft, shiny, long, black hair. I heard some one gasp and turned around to find Jasper. Alice smiled and hit him playfully on the arm and he smiled to.

"What?" I asked him.

"Alice had a vision." He whispered glancing at her.

"Bella. I had a vision of you living with us and becoming a Cullen!" she chirped excitedly.

"And coming to high school with us." She chirped again.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded giddily and told me we just _had_ to shop for "back to school" clothes. Robyn agreed giddily and Alice winked when she saw Robyn.

"Ok let's go!" she squealed. I sighed as she practically dragged me to her yellow Porsche.

"Oh goody." I said as we entered the mall.

"New! Fall! Fashions!!" she shouted so loud I think my ancestors in Tokyo could hear her. Now that I think of it, I don't have any ancestors in Tokyo. I laughed when she dragged me into Victoria's Secret.

"Is there any particular reason were shopping here first?" I asked glancing at a cute set.

"No. Besides me and Jazzy's intimacy needs, nope." She said grinning evilly. She pulled out a lime green and light pink corset with cute bows on the bra and panties.

"Bella! I'm so buying this for you!" she said chuckling. After we glided out of the store, she instantly took me to Hollister. She got me this cute beach dress that was strapless in every single color it came in, gray, navy blue, light blue, green, orange and red.

"Thanks Alice." I said through gritted teeth. Next she took me to aerie, purchasing pretty much everything in my size.

She declared we must go to Aeropostale as well. She picked out all these cute camis, graphic tees, and finally dresses. Than she finally dragged me to the last store, dELIA's. Delia's was cute, I have to admit. They had awesome rainbow knit dresses and blouse dresses. So, it was my favorite. When we were done she said we should stop by Forks High so she could register me. It was mid August, how in the world could she register me now?

"Just wait in the car. I'll be inside." She sighed exiting the car. After ten minutes of mere boredom I decided to play with Alice's car. I pressed a button and music blasted on.

"Ow!" I shouted quickly pressing the button again. I found another button and quickly pressed it. The hood of the car quickly went back, and it was a convertible! Awesome.

I saw Alice in the distance, walking back. She squinted her eyes and saw the top down. She chuckled and walked again, faster. I quickly pressed all the buttons at once, trying to get the top back up, fearing for she might be angry with me. Suddenly, the top was going up and down, the window wipers were on, water was squirting up from the hood of the car, the music was blasting, the car's "phone" setting was calling Jasper and her glove compartment opened, as well as her trunk. She stared in sheer horror, her mouth open ajar. I stared back, my mouth open ajar to.

"Bella." she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Car?" she asked about to burst into fake tears. Fake because she's a vampire. Duh.

"Um, fixed it." I whispered slowly.

"Really?" she asked me pausing out of her fit.

"I think so, because Emmet told me at the ball that your car's window wipers wouldn't work." I squeaked.

"Your lying!" she said back into her little fit.

"Sorry Alice." I squeaked again.

"Oh it's okay, my window wipers actually weren't working. It's just you suck at lying." She said chuckling. She turned off her car, and turned it back on and everything was back to normal.

"Sorry." I breathed of relief.

"Seriously, it's fine." She chuckled pulling out of the parking lot. When we pulled into the Cullen's house Alice helped me unpack in the room. Esme walked in with a grin plastered on her porcelain face.

"Hi girls. Bella I was out with Carlisle hunting when you got here, I just want to tell you it's an honor to have you in our family and the High School called saying they'd be insulted if you didn't enroll!" she shouted happily. I smiled at her and she engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you Esme." I whispered into her shoulder.

"Now, now. Let's help you unpack." She said smiling. They quickly did it at inhuman speed, as did I. We were done in a matter of minutes. I chuckled.

"Best day ever." I said putting my arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Ever." She agreed nodding our heads together.

-

-

As I curled up in my bed for sleep tonight. (I could sleep. Because I'm a hybrid.) I quickly shut my eyes, but found I simply couldn't fall asleep. I heard a soft knock on the door and I quickly got up out of my bed to answer it.

"Hi." Alice said quietly.

"Hi." I said back chuckling. After five minutes of awkward silence, I broke it.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her.

"Well – it's just. You're a full vampire now." she whispered.

"Huh?" I asked feeling the long scar across my chest.

"That's how it healed, somehow the cut made you stronger and turned you into a full vampire." She said quickly.

"Oh." I said feeling overwhelmed.

"How do you know?" I asked softly.

"I had a vision and you don't smell delicious anymore." She said giddily again.

"Thanks?" I laughed as she sat next to me on the bed. I chuckled as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

"So what do you guys do during the night then? What _is_ there to do?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, we play cards, wii, gym, school –.."

"School?" I asked her amused.

"Yeah, I'm always teacher." I chuckled picturing Emmet – the biggest person ever – in a small elementary school desk.

"Well what should we do?" I asked clueless.

"We could –…"

"We are not, I repeat, not going shopping online." I said quickly.

"Fine!" she huffed walking out. I chuckled and went on my balcony. I looked outside to see Jasper and Emmet having a thumb war. I chuckled once more and closed my balcony doors. I fell backwards on my bed and sighed. This is so weird; you know, being a full vampire? Not part human anymore. I decided to take a hot shower than, to cool my nerves about school starting in two weeks. As I got out of the shower I quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. I gasped as I looked at the mirror. No longer did I have my beautiful ivory cream skin, I know had snow white pale skin. Not like the princess but the snow literally. I gasped as I touched my skin, feeling warmth. My eyes were a deep gold – no longer brown, the original color. My black hair had streaks of brown in it now and not the gorgeous black it used to be. I quickly remembered I had every power known to man, animal, woman… you get my point. So I made it that rich purple/black color again.

"Bella!" Robyn screamed appearing out of no where.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed.

"It's just me!" she shouted after I had screamed my no longer active lungs out. I sighed of relief and stared.

"You didn't have to shout!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Back to good news, guess what!?!?" she asked me excitedly.

"What?" I breathed.

"Your going to Forks High!" she shouted out to the heavens.

"I already know that." I whispered scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm coming with you!" she shouted again.

"Okay….this will be interesting." I finally choked out.

"Interesting? Silly it'll be fun!" she shouted jumping up and down on my bed. I hope so.


	5. Junior!

Chapter 5 : Junior!!!

I quickly shut the door to my new lime green Lamborghini Diablo. It was beautiful. I quickly added sunglasses to all of our attire.

"We look good!" Alice exclaimed, Gucci bag over shoulder. I had a coach and Rosalie had a juicy couture bag.

"I agree." Rosalie commented. Everyone was staring now, as we entered.

"If they want a show, let's give em' a show!" Rose whispered chuckling. They both kissed their boyfriends as we pretended to gossip.

"Want to come by the Quad with me?" a boy kept shouting at us.

"What's the Quad?" Rosalie hissed at me from the anger surfacing from her lack of knowledge.

**(Powers from "Push" the movie will come in now..)** I had every power, which included a pusher, watcher, bleeder, mover..etc. I quickly read every student's mind at once. It's very tiring.

"The quad is a place outside where they have outdoor tables and benches for outdoor lunch." I said quickly.

"It includes a fountain – a rather large one – and it had benches and tables everywhere. Student's often sit on the perimeter of the fountain." I said quickly.

"Awesome!" Emmet shouted. I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed. As we entered, teenagers were crowding the halls trying to get to their first class on their first day. We departed, them getting to class while I was the new girl, getting my stuff from the main office. I quickly went to the Main Office building and found an old lady at the front desk.

"Hi! You must be the new Cullen!" she chirped. I nodded and scratched the back of my neck.

"Here you go, dear!" she chirped again.

"I'm Mrs. Cope." She added.

"You just have each teacher sign this slip and at the end of the day, bring it back to me." she said smiling. She reminded me of my grandmother.

"Have a good day!" she hollered after me. I chuckled and walked to my first class.

"Welcome class. I'm your homeroom, Mr. Gumper." He said quickly setting down his glasses on his desk. He leaned against his desk than and explained to us what this day meant.

"Well I will be your English and homeroom teacher. I just wanted to say that we have three new students today, I'll let them introduce themselves. How about we start with Trina Watson?" he asked glancing at a clipboard. A girl with long, blonde, hair got up in front of the class. She had a gray zipper hoodie with navy blue stripes, skinny jeans, and her hair was a shaggy straight type look. She sighed and began her little story.

"Umm, I'm Trina. I moved here from Connecticut." She muttered quickly sitting back down.

"Terrance." Mr. Gumper said quickly putting down the clip board again.

"I'm Terrance, from Maine." He murmured. He was tall with orange spiky hair. He almost reminded me of Alice. Hey, I said almost.

"Isabella." The teacher murmured. I nodded and sighed.

"I'm Isabella Cullen." I said chuckling.

"But please call me Bella, I moved here from Italy." I said quickly, remembering everybody knew me as Princess of Volterra that was so scandalous she had to come live with her uncle's family. I'd be here for the rest of eternity.

"Italy… Princess of Volterra – wait – Princess Isabella?" he asked me.

"Yes. My father's last name is Cullen as well as my uncle." I lied.

"Oh, of course." He murmured. I nodded taking my black tinted sunglasses off. This would be a long eternity. Long. Alice smiled at me from across the room in homeroom.

"I didn't know you were here." I murmured as we exited to our next class.

"Yeah, well I was." She chuckled. I smiled with her as we walked down the halls. I saw bronze out of the corner of my eye and gasped as I met the most beautiful, captivating, green eyes ever. They locked with mine as I stared, boring into them. The innocent human's scent washed over me. I gasped at the scent, it was so mouthwatering – freesia, lilacs, honey, and a tad of Axe. I chuckled at the axe and glanced back to find the boy staring still, mouth ajar. I quickly held my breath and struggled to leave the hallway without tasting him, just a little nibble or sip. Alice quickly dragged me with her, fearing that I would do what she in her vision.

"_Bella no!" Alice shouted as I took him by the collar and bit him. I gasped at the gruesome act I just made. His beautiful lifeless body on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding it. By now no one was in the halls anymore._

"_What have I done?" I whispered sinking on my knees._

"_You exposed are secret, that's what you did." Rosalie hissed._

"_I wouldn't be surprised if your father came here and personally murdered you." Rosalie hissed again._

"_I'm so sorry." I whispered as the family passed me, Rosalie still glaring walking backwards._

"_Sorry doesn't cover it." She snarled as they all exited, leaving me with the beautiful boy I knew for a matter of minutes. _

"Oh!" I gasped and ran out of the building, needing air.

"What, are we skipping lunch?" Alice asked as she came out with me.

"No. His blood smells so good. He's my – he's my…"

"Your singer." Alice whispered.

"You have to face him though, we cannot move now." she muttered dragging me back into the school building. As we rounded the corner where I had performed the gruesome show in Alice's vision, to my surprise the boy wasn't lying lifelessly on the hard floor. He was talking with a few other boys with a football in his hand. It seems as soon as he noticed me staring, he stared back. His eyes had a burning passion in them – that is until a bleach blonde tramp walked up to him smiling, rubbing her hands on his chest. I shook my head and laughed. I should've just killed him. He stared after me as I kept walking.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted after Alice and I. I gave Alice and alarmed look but she shrugged and kept her pace with me.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked walking with us as his scent washed over me again. I clenched my teeth and stopped breathing.

"Bella." I said through clenched teeth.

"You want to grab something to eat down the street?" he asked me. I shook my head "no" and grabbed Alice to go faster and just get to class.

"Wait! Aren't you going to say something?" he shouted when we were about to turn. I turned around and smiled.

"No!" I shouted.

_He twirled a piece of my hair through his hands._

"_I love you." He whispered as I kissed his neck._

"_Never leave me." he whispered._

"_Never." I agreed as his I bit his neck. Three days later, he woke up his red eyes beaming._

"_Edward." I sighed of relief._

"_Bella." he whispered. I held out my hand for him as we began our eternity._

"No!" I hissed at Alice.

"What?" she asked.

"I will not let your vision come true! Some innocent human…I will not fall in love with him. That's completely absurd." I muttered.

"No it's not." Alice said quickening her pace with me.

"Alice don't even say that! You know it is." I murmured trying hard to get to the gymnasium.

"It is not!" she said just as fast as me.

"Whatever, I have to get to gym." I growled entering the doors leaving her stunned and frustrated. Of course with my luck, the wondrous smelling boy was in this class.

"Okay, today we'll be playing basketball." She murmured.

"Okay Cullen you'll be guarding Masen." She murmured.

"Again! Just my luck." I whispered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What was that, Cullen?" she asked.

"I mean, Woo hoo! Let me get the balls out of the closet." I muttered.

"That's more like it." She murmured back as I got up to the storage/closet where they kept all of the equipment. I hissed under my breath, wheeling out the cart of basketballs.

"Okay let's warm up!" she shouted. I warmed up with no effort. It's almost _too_ easy. We did lay ups, foul shots, and three pointers. Finally we started. She tipped the ball and I got it as Edward followed right behind me. I quickly sneakily glided my way through the tall high school boys and made the shot.

"Nice Cullen. Have you played before?" she asked me as I ran with the other team.

"Yeah like once." I muttered, paying attention to the game again. Our team won. Seventy-four to eight.

"Nice game." Edward commented.

"Nice game." I repeated him through clenched teeth again. I quickly got to lunch with my family.

"Hey." I whispered slamming the chair as I sat down.

"What's with you?" Emmet asked pretending to sip propel.

"Oh nothing! My singer goes to this school, he's a player, an annoying boy, Alice has visions of me and him together in the future, me changing him and stuff. Other visions too, like me killing him! Oh what fun!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Whoa, Bells. I asked what's _with_ you, not what's _with_ your love life." He chortled. I sighed and smacked my forehead. Rosalie chuckled while Jasper and Alice were hissing under their breath.

"What is it?" I asked. I sighed when they didn't respond and read into their minds.

_I'm a vampire girl, in a Cullen world! Life in paleness, it's atrocious! You can brush my hair and tan me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation! Come on vampire, let's go hun-t-t, Ah, ah, ah, yeah! – Alice_

I chuckled at her attempt to block me.

_I am a soldier!! I am a soldier!! I like confederate states! Union sucks!!! I AM A SOLDIER!! – Jasper_

I chuckled as I saw Emmet scratching the back of his neck and Rosalie staring at him with a serene smile.

_What a douche bag – Rosalie._ With not so serene thoughts.

_I hope Bella doesn't find out that Jasper and Alice are plotting about Edward and Bella's relationship and stuff. Shit! She's staring at me she's probably listening. Uh – uh… you put your right hand and your right hand out, you put your right hand in and you shake it all about! You do the Cullen pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about! You stick your neck in, you stick your neck out, you stick your neck in so I can get a taste of that! You do the Cullen pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!! – Emmet._

"Emmet.." I said staring at him with one of those, _are-you-sure-you-weren't-dropped-while-you-were-a-baby-_ looks. He sighed and kept thinking the Cullen hokey pokey.

"Why are you guys trying to get me and the stupid human together?" I asked them. They sighed and looked down.

"Well you've never had a boyfriend." Alice murmured pouting. I sighed and chuckled.

"I actually have. Back in 1943, I had a boyfriend." I whispered getting ready to cry my eyes out – remembering I couldn't.

"You did?" Rosalie asked softly. I nodded not sure what I was feeling.

"His name was Richard. We were going to get married fresh out of high school but I doubt we would've." I murmured, taken aback. I finally came back to present and talked with my family.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked her. I connected our minds quickly.

_Edward is right behind you!!! – Alice_

_Alice I don't care. Let's whisper something about him so he'll get the picture!! – Bella_

_Don't. You. Dare. – Alice_

_Watch Me – Bella_

_NO BELLA PLEASE DON'T! THE CONSEQUENCES ARE TERRIBLE!!!! – Alice_

_Fuck consequences – Bella_

"He's so stupid! I mean, can he not get the picture I don't want to go out with him!!" I hissed like I was talking to Alice, or whispering. Alice sent me a death glare and Emmet heard and looked up at Edward. Here he goes, into big brother mode.

"You leave my little sister alone!" he yelled dumping his slushy on to his head, some of the slushy splashing onto Alice's Gucci bag. She looked like she was about to murder me.

"BELLA!!!" she shouted so loud everyone stared.

"Yes.. yes?" I squeaked.

"Soothing words." Jasper whispered sending her waves of calmness.

"Gucci, Prada, Coach, Juicy.." he trailed off.

"Soothing words." She sighed. Jasper and I both sent her waves of calmness and she smiled serenely and sat down. Than Edward just stared. I quickly wiped his memory out so he wouldn't remember anything about today.

"Why is there red slushy on my head?" he asked glancing up. Everyone laughed as he walked to the bathroom, clueless.

**A/AN: Sorry about not updating again. I was planning to update on Wed. But I keep forgetting! Plus I need to be two chapters ahead before I post a chapter… it helps me.**

**As you have noticed, the summary has changed. The story is not based on notes anymore. It's based on Edward and Bella's relationship. Okay? If I lose readers I'd just like to say they'll still pass notes but not as much as they would've if it was based on that story. Like a chapter or two will be about the notes.**


	6. Chatting

Chapter 6: Chatting

**A/AN: This is my first time actually updating on the right day, so I'm pleased!!! Enjoy this chapter. A good song to listen with to this is probably just linkin park. All their songs work! Lol. Enjoy…**

I grasped the wheel tightly as we drove home. About three minutes later we were there. With a jingle of my keys, I slammed the door shut and ran inside.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her.

"Bella, you don't like the boy…" she asked out of no where.

"What?" I asked sitting down next to her on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Take my hand." She whispered. I nodded and she showed me her vision.

"_Hey Bella?" Edward asked me._

_I ignored him._

"_Bella I really wish you would talk to me." he whispered._

_I ignored him. Again._

"_Please talk to me." the piercing eyes were met with mine._

"_No." I whispered faintly, so quiet that most humans wouldn't hear it. Not this one._

"_You talked to me!" he exclaimed. I sighed and but my head in my hands._

"_Just leave me alone!! Okay Edward! I've hated you since the first day I saw you!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I shouted at him. Even though I loved him. Terribly. I saw a tear roll down his cheek and he nodded._

"_Okay." He whispered. Edward never talked to me again._

"You love him." Alice stated. I nodded. I don't love him now, but there's no point in denying I will.

"Why would you hurt him like that?" she whispered.

"I – I don't know. Probably to save his soul. To save him." I whispered biting my lip. I would never, ever, send a poor, innocent, human down to hell… especially just because he's my singer.

"He really doesn't ever talk to you again." She whispered.

"I know." I breathed.

"I'll do everything in my power to prevent the other options from happening though." I muttered walking up the staircase.

"What if it doesn't work?" she asked in a high soprano voice.

"Then I'll k – kill myself." I whispered shutting my door. I fell back against the door, slowly sinking to the floor. I could pretty much hear Alice disapprove of my plan, but what are you going to do? He's an innocent human. Definitely not a pure human, but innocent. _Well maybe, just maybe your not so pure either._ A tiny voice in the back of my head spoke. What does that mean? Of course I'm pure! The only reason I'm not a virgin is because I was raped! My bad, sorry some creeper totally raped and changed me. I sighed and decided to clear my head by playing music. I turned on "Pressure by Paramore". My head instantly was cleared.

"Bella!!!" Robyn shouted appearing. Not so clear.

"You have to stop doing that!!" I shouted.

"Oopsie. Sorry Bella." she whispered with a chuckle. I nodded.

"It's fine."

"Why weren't you at school today?" I asked her sitting upright.

"Oh. You started school today?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah. I met my singer! It was terrible." I muttered. She nodded and sighed.

"Did you see Alice's new vision?" she whispered. I looked up.

"What?" I asked her raged.

"Alice had a new vision… oh I guess she was keeping it from you!" she muttered. "Damn it." She hissed under her breath.

"What vision?" I growled.

"Got to go!" she shouted and disappeared. I snarled and read Alice's mind.

_Robyn I will murder you! The one person I can confide in (besides Jazzy!) is Robyn. Cause Robyn won't tell Bella… but today she did! Grrrrrrrrrrrr…_ _- Alice_

I sighed and smacked my forehead. Why didn't I have this vision to? I have every power. I quickly added blood red nail polish on my nails and toe nails. I changed my hair to light brown again and sighed.

"_Are you ready?" I asked him. He nodded and he kissed me sweetly._

"_I cannot do it." I whispered in his ear, breathing raggedly. _

"_You promised." He breathed ragged as well._

"_I won't end your life because of the pleasure I wish to have." I whispered breathing hard again._

"_I wish to have the pleasure as well." He murmured._

"_That's the problem."_

"You do know what you were fighting about right?" Alice asked from downstairs.

"Ummm no." I muttered. She glided up the steps and smiled, opening my door.

"He needs to have sex." She giggled.

"What?" I asked out of breath.

"So do you. You guys love each other so much or should I say _will_ love each other so much you just can't get close enough. Even having him in your –.." Alice was cut off.

"Don't even say it!!" Esme hollered up. I chuckled and she giggled.

"You are in love! You can't stop it!" she cheered dancing around my room. I sighed and got in my car. I took a drive around town, just driving. I needed to hunt! I quickly hunted, feeling bloated as I got back to the house.

"_What are your theories?" I asked him tossing the apple back and forth in my hands. I looked up at him for an answer, being met with the captivating green eyes._

"_There embarrassing." He muttered taking a small bite of pizza._

"_Tell me one." I muttered, still tossing the apple._

"_Ummm, bit by a radioactive spider?" he said looking nervous._

"_Ha!" I laughed, almost snorting. _

"_Wrong?" he asked. I nodded and continued to toss the apple._

"_How about you clear up some rumors for me?" he asked. I nodded and bit a piece of the apple. One of my powers was to give myself hunger, and take it away quickly. I gave my family across the lunchroom hunger and chuckled as they all got up to get food.  
_

"_Anorexic?" he asked me. I chuckled and smiled at him._

"_Nope."_

"_You went to rehab for three years?" he asked._

"_No!" I shouted with a chortle._

"_You were so bad with drugs and alcohol they had to get Dr. Drew to come in?" he asked._

"_No." I muttered rolling my eyes. Dr. Drew was on celebrity rehab and sex with mom and dad, and the show 16 and pregnant life after labor and hidden footage of 16 and pregnant. Lots of shows._

My vision started to get blurry, but I kept listening.

"_You love me?" he asked flushing red._

_I didn't say anything._

"_Really?" he asked me, his eyes widening._

"_Sort of. I wouldn't call it love." I murmured more to myself than him._

"_What? Like a crush?" he asked. I meant he was my other half, soul mates. Stronger then love. A magnet like pull towards. A gratification pull towards him._

"_I guess you could say that." I murmured, once again tossing the apple._

My vision blurred out and it was gone. I sighed and Alice cheered from downstairs. Again. I sighed and ran through the forest. I almost instantly caught his scent about three miles east. I followed it and was lead to a house. Actually – scratch that – a mansion. I climbed the tree slowly, noticing him strumming his guitar.

"Now I'm running and screaming. I feel like a hero and you are my heroine." He sang. I stayed completely still watching him, afraid that if I moved a single muscle, he would disappear. He looked at me for a millisecond and went to turn on his lamp, to make sure I was real. I panicked and jumped down landing with a soft thud. I ran deeper in the forest again, waiting. When he falls asleep I would see him. I suddenly smelt his scent and climbed the nearest tree. He was coming in the woods to search for me. I stayed silent and saw his beautiful figure finally fade back out of the forest.

"Goodbye, Beautiful." He whispered.

He knew I was some where out here. I smiled to myself and landed. What was that song he had been playing? Oh! It was Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls. That was my favorite song.

~ 3 weeks later ~

I slammed the door and entered the much dreaded Forks High. Mike Newton smiled and winked at me. I gagged and glared at him. He frowned and kept walking down the sidewalk. I saw Edward in a washed out red polo. He had jeans on as well with an old letterman jacket. When he saw me, he dropped his football and shook off his letterman jacket and ran over.

"Hey Bella." he smiled.

"Hi." I tried to smile back. His scent was bearable, but unbearable at the same time. Over all, I can be around him without eating him – or drinking him for that matter.

"See you at gym." I nodded.

-

-

I filed into the music room for my lunch period. I sat at the piano.

"Tears of an Angel. Tears of an Angel…" I sang Tears of an Angel by RyanDan.

"Stop every clock. The stars are in shock." I sang quietly. I smelt his aroma instantly as he walked in quietly.

"I know you're here." I whispered and continued on with the song.

"Tears of an Angel…"

"So hold on, be strong. Everyday love will grow. I'm here, don't you fear little one. Don't let go!!!" I sang. The "don't let go" solo going on for about three minutes straight.

"Cover my eyes. Cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie…" I finished the song, turning around slowly to see him there, leaning against the doorframe.

"That was beautiful." He whispered sitting down next to me.

"Ha! Like the school player even knows what music is. Besides stupid Lil' Wayne and Slipknot." I muttered **(No offense to Lil' Wayne and Slipknot lovers! I love em' to, it's just Bella doesn't. Oh shiz! It's that thing where the character becomes there own character! Yay!) **

"Tears of an Angel by RyanDan." He murmured placing his hand on mine. His fingers twitched at the coldness and then rested on my hand. It felt good, the warmth. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He turned my palm around gingerly and traced patterns onto it.

"Your not as obnoxious, rude and player like as I thought you were." I whispered softly.

"Thanks." He chuckled releasing my palm. I smiled up at him again as he replied.

"And your not as oblivious to me as I thought _you_ were." He chuckled. Then Alice barged in and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" she hissed.

"Wait what!" I pulled back, stronger then her.

"_Edward… you should meet me after school in the alley." I whispered seductively. He nodded and followed me out of the room like he was hypnotized._

"_Thanks for coming out here with me." I murmured grabbing him to me. I kissed him passionately and lost control. I bit him. I saw him stare at me in horror and slowly drop to the floor._

"_NO!" I shouted before Emmet came with Jasper and pulled me back._

"_No." I whispered as they dragged me away. No._

"See the consequences!" she hissed again. I nodded and sighed.

"Bye Edward." I whispered as she pulled me out of the room.

"I was fine though. How would that happen?" I asked her.

"The song sheets on the piano. He was going to dare you to play one of the songs on the spot. While he was turning it he got a paper cut." She murmured quietly.

"Oh." I breathed, feeling like I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Let's go." She murmured walking with me to English.

"See you later." She whispered as I slammed the door, angry at myself that I almost let the vision happen. I have to ignore him.

**Happy Reading!! I'm just starting to write chapter 9 so yeah!! LOL. Enjoy!!**


	7. Pushing Vans

**A/AN: I'm super surprised! I'm being awfully nice today. Two LONG LONG LONG chapters in one day!!! WOO HOO GO ME! Just starting on Chapter 10 and FYI, I'm creating a playlist. I'm not sure if I'll post it or not. It's almost like it's personal…IDK!! READ!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 7: Pushing Vans

I made my way to Biology then, angry again.

Today we were getting assigned with our official partners for the rest of the year.

"Okay. Alice Cullen your with Aimee Smith." Mr. Banner murmured. I sighed and tapped my pen on the desk impatiently.

"Isabella Swan with Edward Masen." He murmured after, murmuring the next group of partners. I sighed and walked over to the small table and sat on the stool.

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked me.

I ignored him.

"Bella I really wish you would talk to me." he whispered.

I ignored him. Again.

"Please talk to me." the piercing eyes were met with mine.

"No." I whispered faintly, so quiet that most humans wouldn't hear it. Not this one.

"You talked to me!" he exclaimed. I sighed and but my head in my hands.

"Just leave me alone!! Okay Edward! I've hated you since the first day I saw you!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I shouted at him. Even though I loved him. Terribly. I saw a tear roll down his cheek and he nodded.

"Okay." He whispered. This was the vision! He wouldn't talk to me again. I had to do something.

"Um, Edward… I'm so sorry! My sisters keep setting me up on stupid blind dates and I'm just so tired of it. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. Your actually really nice, kind and thoughtful." I whispered placing my hand on his like he did earlier. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I should be the sorry one. I thought you were just another girl to "hook up" with." He whispered, making air quotes on "hook up".

"It's okay." I whispered looking at him.

"How about after school we grab a coffee at starbucks?" he asked. I nodded as the bell rang.

"Well see you later." I murmured getting my shoulder bag.

"Yeah, later." He murmured. I waved as he exited the classroom.

"Goodbye, true love." I whispered looking through other humans eyes to see what he was doing. That's right. I couldn't read his mind. His magnificent – probably fascinating – mind.

-

-

I exited the school building with Alice and Jasper as we walked towards my car. Than all the sudden Alice had a vision.

"_Aaaaaaaaah!"_

"_Edward no!" I shouted as I ran up to the van and stopped it with my hand. He looked up at me with wild eyes._

"_How?" he breathed. The van was coming again so I quickly slid him under his car. I went under with him and rolled over him and pulled him from under his car. We were now on the other side of his car in a matter of seconds. He looked up at me amazed._

"_How?" he repeated._

"_Bye." I growled to low for any other humans to hear._

"It's happening! Now!" Alice shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Edward no!" I shouted as I ran up to the van and stopped it with my hand. He looked up at me with wild eyes.

"How?" he breathed. The van was coming again so I quickly slid him under his car. I went under with him and rolled over him and pulled him from under his car. We were now on the other side of his car in a matter of seconds. He looked up at me amazed.

"How?" he repeated.

"Bye." I growled to low for any other humans to hear. I walked away, slammed my car door as Alice and Jasper quickly got in.

"We have to go to the hospital." Alice whispered. I sighed and drove in the direction of the hospital. Carlisle's work place. I pulled into a parking space in the first row. I saw the ambulance pull him out on a stretcher.

"Seriously! I'm fine!" I heard his shouts. I chuckled and we got out of the car. Rosalie parked next to us and couldn't stop glaring at me. We entered and walked to the receptionist desk.

"Hi. Is my uncle, Carlisle here?" I asked.

"Oh. You must be his niece staying with you guys! I'm sorry about your fathers death." She murmured.

"Oh it's fine." I chuckled.

"He's in room 109 with Masen." She smiled.

"Thank you." I murmured quickly motioning my family to come with me.

"Wait in the hallway." I whispered. They nodded – or Rosalie's case, glared – and stayed in the hallway. I glided into the room and saw Edward frowning. I chuckled and he looked up.

"You." He accused.

"I didn't do anything." I murmured walking over to the "Employee's Only" door in his room.

"Hey! That's employee's only." He murmured. I snorted and walked in.

"Hey Carlisle." I whispered. He turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Bella. Just the person I need to talk to." He murmured.

"Let's talk in the hallway." I nodded and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward's look of, "Oh." On his face.

"I'm so sorry I almost exposed our secret." I whispered when we were at the end of the hallway.

"Almost?!?" Rosalie snarled. Alice and Jasper quickly got up and stood next to me. Jasper and I sent waves of calmness towards Rosalie. It didn't work.

"Don't send me some fucking waves of calm!" she shouted.

I sighed and Carlisle frowned.

"I can't stay away from him now." I whispered.

"You shouldn't have saved him!" Rosalie snarled.

"What!? I can't just let him die." I hissed.

"Um Bella." Carlisle said. I turned around and was hit with his aroma.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he whispered. He was in his normal clothes again now.

"I'm just about to be discharged.." he murmured.

"Good." I muttered. I was about to turn around when he grabbed my forearm gingerly.

"Wait." He murmured.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are we still going to starbucks?" he asked flashing his smile. I sighed and put a hand through my hair.

"I guess so." I huffed.

"Can I get a ride with you?" he asked.

"Sure." I murmured pulling on my leather jacket. I jingled my keys as I walked towards the waiting room/area.

"Alice can you catch a ride with Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She murmured. I fished around in my purse for my aviator shades and put them on.

"I didn't know you liked to act bad ass." He chuckled getting in the car.

"I'm not acting." I replied smoothly turning the key in the ignition. I turned on the radio and "Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond" came on.

"Sweet Caroline!" I sang along. Edward tried to imitate the instruments.

"Da, Da, DA!" he chuckled. We pulled into starbucks and I quickly gave myself hunger.

"Hey!" Robyn shouted.

"What?" I hissed to low for humans to hear.

"Connect our minds." She whispered. I nodded.

_This is so darn cool! – Robyn_

_Sigh – Bella_

_Hey it's not that bad! Just pay attention to your date and pay attention to me at the same time! – Robyn_

_First of all, he's not my date (even though I wish he was), second of all it's sort of hard to do this now… do you think we can talk later at home? – Bella_

_Fine ** Huff ** - Robyn_

_Bye Robyn. – Bella_

_Bye – Robyn._

"Bella! What do you want?" he asked me.

"Oh. Um, a mocha _frappuccino_ and a chocolate biscotti." I murmured getting out money. When my hand was still in my purse, Edward gently put his hand on my arm.

"I'll get it." I chuckled at how much of a modern gentlemen he was and he paid. We sat down at a small café table and he smiled sipping some of his coffee.

"Bella…" he started.

"I need answers." His voice cracked.

"I know." I whispered.

"I'm not promising to answer anything but I'll answer what I can." I murmured.

"How'd you move the van?"

"Can't answer."

"How'd you run over to me so fast?"

"Can't answer." I muttered taking a bite of my biscotti. My phone rang than, my ring tone "Kristy, are you doing okay by the Offspring".

"One second." I muttered. Caller ID : Alice.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"You're at star bucks right.." she murmured.

"Yes."

"Okay…well were getting off topic! I just had a vision and you'll have it in 3…2…1…"

"_I know what you are." He whispered._

"_Say it. Say it out loud." I whispered._

"_Vampire."_

"_Are you afraid?" I asked._

"_No." he whispered out of breath. I laughed a laugh of no humor._

"_Aren't you curious about my diet." I hissed jumping up in a tree, in a crouching position._

"_Aren't you curious like you are about every other thing?" I growled._

"_I'm not scared of you." He whispered climbing up the tree._

"_Oh but you will be." I hissed grabbing him and pulling him onto my back. We ran up the hill. I had shorts on right now so he could see, see the sun glisten off my skin. _

"_Holy shit!" he exclaimed. I sighed and kept walking._

"_Bella wait! I don't care what you are." He whispered._

"_DON'T CARE?" I repeated turning around._

"_Think you can outrun me?" I said running up to Canada and back. He gulped._

"_Think you can fight me off?" I hissed pulling a tree up from it's roots and flinging it up to British Columbia._

"_Bella. You don't frighten me." he whispered._

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." I whispered caressing his cheek._

"_What a stupid lamb." He whispered chuckling at he was the lamb._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." I murmured. _

"No!" I exclaimed. Then I thought about it. It's too late. There's nothing I can do. My opportunity to ignore him was at biology and I didn't let it happen.

"Damn it." I hissed under my breath.

"Bye Alice." I growled through the phone.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me placing his hand on mine. This time it didn't twitch.

"No. It's just family complications." I murmured.

"Did you want to come to the beach with me? Some of me and my friends will be going out. But there will be girls to." He murmured.

"What beach?" I asked.

"La Push. 1st beach." He murmured.

"Maybe. I'll call you to tell you if I can." I whispered.

"Okay." He smiled.

-

-

"What do you mean the Cullen's aren't aloud?" I asked Alice.

"The Cullen's aren't aloud. But your not necessarily a Cullen." She smiled deviously.

"Oh God!" I shouted.

"Relax. You just look like a Cullen. You're the princess of Italy!" she smiled.

"Oh yeah!" I chuckled.

"Your still a Cullen, but were not blood related." She chuckled.

"Alice, none of us are blood related. We don't even have blood for God's sakes!" I chuckled.

"That's the point." She smiled.

I quickly dialed Edward's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"I can come." I smiled.

"Great! I'll see you there then? Saturday around 11:30 A.M." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Bye Edward." I chuckled.

"See you later Bella." he hung up. I flung myself onto my bed. Today was a long day for a Friday. I pushed a van, went to starbucks… I quickly took my hunger away again and sighed.

-

-

"Edward? Is that _your_ car?" I asked walking out in a cute sweater, and sparkly puffer vest Alice chose for me.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"It just got totaled yesterday… and now it's perfect!" I said chuckling.

"Yeah well my one best friend from when I was a little kid. I grew up here. I just moved back last year. Jacob Black." He murmured. I had a flashback type vision.

"_We'll make a deal with you." Carlisle whispered._

"_Just say when, Ephraim. Just say when." A boy growled at Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Alice._

"_No no. Boys settle down. I am willing to hear your offer." Ephraim said._

"_A peace treaty. We offer to stay off your land and we won't change a single human." Carlisle murmured smoothly._

"_Deal. We won't reveal you to the pale faces either."_

"_EPRHAIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THEY'RE FILTHY BLOODSUCKERS!!" the boys growled again._

"_Knock it off." Ephraim murmured and walked out of the forest._

"_Go away." The wolves growled._

"_Fine." _

"Jacob Black?" I questioned feeling uneasy.

"Yeah. He's a great mechanic. Why? Do you know him?" he asked.

I gulped. "Uh no." I murmured getting in the car with him. After a rather long ride we finally arrived at La Push, 1st beach.

"Hey Edward!" a girl called running over.

"I'm Jessica. You must be the Cullen's cousin." She murmured smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Isabella." I murmured, not caring to say to call me Bella.

"Oh cool. Isabella this is Tyler, Mike, Eric, Ben, Angela, Lauren, Daisy, and Kayla." She smiled.

"Hi." I waved.

"Hey! Nice vest." Daisy said smiling. She had short, bouncy, blonde curls. A rather tan girl with dark brown hair smiled.

"I'm Angela." She waved.

"Hi." I chuckled. All the sudden the most repulsive scent entered my nose. **(Pretend Jacob is already a werewolf in twilight) **I snapped my head up and glared at them. When they finally reached us he stared at Edward with a straight face.

"Whose this?" he said gesturing towards me, staring blankly / glaring.

"Um this is Bella Cullen." He chuckled.

"Cullen, eh?" he asked coldly.

"Um yes. Can we talk… Jacob?" I asked him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked smirking.

"Edward told me." I murmured.

"Fine."

"Okay, let's go."

When we were out of a hearing distance, he instantly started shouting.

"What are you doing on our land bloodsucker?" he hissed.

"First of all, I am not a Cullen. I'm staying with them for a while. I almost died in Italy. Second of all, I'm not a Cullen, I'm aloud to be here. Edward invited me. So big whoop!" I hissed.

"Look, don't become friends with him. If you get to close you'll end up killing him and I really don't feel like losing my best friend." He hissed again.

"I'm not going to kill him!" I hissed. We were practically nose to nose.

"Bite me."

"Damn it, I just might!" I hissed back. I'm not sure why we kept hissing.

When we walked back I decided I should leave.

"Hey, Edward. I should leave." I whispered scratching the back of my neck.

"What why?" he asked.

"It's just not a good time. I just got a call while I was with Jacob. My grandmother just passed away." I said quietly making a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered hugging me. I felt so bad. Faking a death! Jesus! I was actually sobbing and really crying now because I was lying so much. All the lies. Stop all the lies! I mentally shouted. Jacob kept glaring. He walked up to me and pushed me. I fell though, I wasn't on guard. I looked up at him and he glared.

"Get the fuck off my land." He hissed while Edward glared at him.

"What the fuck was that for Jake?" he questioned.

"You wouldn't understand, now would he Isabella?" he said coldly. The other wolves came up behind him.

"Yeah leech! Get off our land!!" the other boy hissed. By now all of the teenagers were surfing or in Tyler's van. It was just us.

"Leech? What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked.

"I've got to go." I hissed at the wolves.

"Yeah and stay the fuck there, you little bitch." Jacob hissed. I glared and made a fire start right where Jacob was standing. He wouldn't die though. Wolves can't even die.

My cell rang. Caller ID: Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella!! How is it going?"

"I'll talk when I get home, okay?" I told her.

"Yeah. Okay." She murmured and hung up. Shit! I came here with Edward. I'll just run. I quickly ran back to the house.

-

-

"What happened?" Alice asked coming down the stair case.

"Nothing good." I muttered sitting upright.

"Jacob Black, werewolf is Edward's best friend. Who just happened to come. I had to fake a death to leave and I almost set Jacob on fire!" I exclaimed.

"That's it!" she muttered smacking her forehead.

"What?" I asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"My vision was all fuzzy with La Push. Because all of the werewolves! This was officially my stupid moment." She muttered. I chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault." I whispered soothingly.

"I know, but I think bad things will happen." She whispered.

"What kind of bad things?"

"Edward discovers it." She whispered.

"Damn it! Who tells him? How does he find out?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. It's really fuzzy." She muttered like she was gazing out into a new horizon.

"Damn it!!" I hissed again. I hit my fist against the island and it just collapsed. Fell.

"Sorry Esme." I muttered. I pictured it like it was before and all of the sudden it was good as new.

"Thanks Bella!" she called down after I fixed it.

"No problem." I muttered plopping down on the white sofa. This is going to be a long week.

-

-

I walked into the parking lot and sighed when I saw you know who. Edward. He was scanning the parking lot constantly. I walked by sneakily but felt his ginger touch on my arm.

"Where do you think your going?" I swerved around to face him.

"To homeroom." I muttered matter-of-factly.

"Oh…right. Bye." He muttered shaking his head. I heard him mutter under his breath, "Jake was so lying. She's not a vampire." I chuckled.

Mr. Gumper was sitting at his desk and smiled at me. I quickly read his mind.

_I wonder what she would look like in a corset…oh yeah. – Mr. Gumper._

"Vomit!" I whispered under my breath, slamming into my desk.

"Miss Swan." He acknowledged me.

"Mr. Gumper." I muttered back.

_Creeper!!!!_

-

-

I quietly walked into Gym.

"Hey Bella." Edward waved. I smiled and waved back, walking towards the locker room. I heard all the guys talk to Edward in the gymnasium.

"Dude, your so fucking whipped!" Emmet chuckled.

"I am not whipped." Edward muttered. I smiled that Emmet was trying to make sure he _was_ whipped.

"You better fucking be whipped! Don't even think about hurting my cousin!" I heard Emmet shout.

"O – Okay." He stuttered.

"That's what I thought." Emmet muttered.

I walked out of the locker room in my lime green tee and gray shorts.

"Alright. Today we'll be playing a game of good 'old volleyball." She muttered.

"Were going to be doing a drill before we start. It's called "think fast". I'll shout "think fast" and throw the volleyball at you. Not toss, throw. Hard too. You must catch it." She muttered.

"Think fast!" she shouted and through it at Ben. Ben's nose started to bleed. Bad. I held my breath and looked at Emmet. He looked fine.

"Stop being a wuss! Take him to the nurse, Tyler, Mike." She muttered.

"THINK FAST!" she shouted and through it at Jessica.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" she shouted and ducked.

"Miss Stanley. Go sit on the bleachers." She said annoyed.

"Think fast!" she said and through it to Edward. He fumbled a bit, but caught it finally.

-

-

Twenty minutes into the drill, only Edward has caught it. I'm the only person left.

"Think fast!!" she shouted and through it to me. I caught it with no effort, in one hand.

"Nice Cullen!" she shouted coming over to high five me.

"Thanks." I chuckled setting the ball to her.

"All right. Let's get started!!" she shouted.

-

-

I showered in the locker room, where every girl stared at my perfect body. The first day I had gym I thought all girls were lesbians. **(no offense to lesbians)** But they weren't. They actually just couldn't get over the fact that my body was perfect.

I walked out of the showering area in a towel and put on my outfit. It was a designer Betsy Johnson dress. A summery one. I walked to my locker and found a note in it. It was scribbled onto a larger sticky note.

_Isabella, means beautiful_

_That you truly are,_

_I love to watch you smile and laugh_

_I'm like an alcoholic, intoxicated at your bar_

_Your sweet and nice_

_Definitely made from sugar, definitely with some spice._

_Your beauty leaves me breathless_

_I don't know what to say_

_I'll always love you nevertheless_

_That's something I can guarantee._

My heart just about melted at the corny poet. I looked up and saw nobody but Alice and Edward chatting it up. I chuckled and put the note back in my locker next to the picture of Aaron Johnson. Man, that boy is fit! I walked over with my aerie bag over shoulder.

"Whatcha you talking about?" I asked standing next to Alice.

"Oh nothing." Alice chuckled mischievously.

"Yeah, okay." I muttered. Alice walked away smiling. I quickly used one of my powers to see what had happened.

"_So she likes me?" he asked hopefully._

"_Sort of." She muttered._

"_How?" _

"_What?"  
_

"_How can an angel like her like me?" he asked. Alice chuckled._

"_Edward. What Jacob told you… you should tell Bella."_

"_How do you know what Jacob told her?"_

"_He tells everybody that. Just confront her." She chuckled and smiled and noticed I was coming over._

"Oh Jesus!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Your having dinner with me tonight at Port Angeles. Seven o'clock sharp." I muttered walking away. Might as well give him a show for his little confrontation. I left him there, speechless.


	8. Dinner

Chapter 8: Dinner

**Listen to "Ohio is for Lovers" by Hawthorne Heights.**

I changed into a white dress. A very cute, white, dress. I had my hair up in a loose bun with white flats. I quickly grabbed my pearl blue poncho. **On profile. **I heard a honk outside and smiled. He was here. I came out the front door and saw Robyn in the window give me a thumbs up. I made sure my skin was a creamy ivory. I smiled at him as I got in.

"So what was that all about at 1st beach?" he asked curiously, driving. I didn't answer.

"Another one of those things you can't answer?" he chuckled. I nodded sadly and he shrugged.

"I just hope you'll be able to tell me someday." He murmured.

"Probably today." I muttered under my breath. Not under my breath enough.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"That is if you do what Alice told you to." I chuckled.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked me.

"Ask me." I muttered.

"At dinner." I added.

"Oh. Okay." He said. He looked like he was really spooked, trying to think what was real and fake. I got at text from Alice.

_As you know, the vision changed. He'll find out tonight, instead of in the forest. :D_

_Luv u! – Alice xD._

I chuckled. The whole forest episode wouldn't happen.

"Who was that from?" he asked.

"If you don't mind me asking." He added after I didn't respond.

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just lost in thought. It's from Alice." I smiled.

"Can I see it?" he asked curiously.

"Sure. Why not." I chuckled.

"Vision? What will I find out?" he started throwing questions.

"You'll basically find everything out tonight." I muttered as he pulled into a restaurant. I gave myself hunger quickly and we walked up the staircase.

"Hi. I'm Jesse, I'm the hostess for tonight. Party of two?" she asked.

"Two for non-smoking." I said smiling.

"Great! Great! Great!" she smiled and led us over to a table.

"Okay. Tori is your server, she'll be here in a few." She smiled and handed us our menus. Tori finally came and smiled at us. Especially at me.

"Hi, I'm Tori." She smiled and winked at me. Edward gulped nervously and I chuckled. I connected our minds.

_I'm not bisexual! Don't worry – Bella_

_Oh – Edward_

_WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? – Edward_

_Well you'll find out soon enough – Bella_

He stared at me, amazed and chuckled.

"That was…weird." He chuckled again.

"Yeah. It was." I agreed absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" Tori asked.

"I'll have a coke." Edward ordered.

"I'll have a Snapple iced tea." I ordered. She nodded and walked away. She came back seconds later with our drinks and beamed at me.

"Are you ready to order?" We nodded.

"I'll take the chicken enchiladas." I ordered for myself.

"And I'll have the pasta bowl." Edward ordered.

"Okay." He murmured starting to talk.

"My friend told me some stories. They're probably not real at all, but with all the signs your giving me and the weird mental thing…I'm beginning to doubt my first assumptions." He murmured.

"Go on." I muttered playing with my straw.

"Okay, he was talking about vampires…" he muttered slowly. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at how nervous he was. He smacked his forehead when he heard me laugh.

"God damn it Jacob! I knew it was fake." He muttered under his breath.

"I never said that it was fake." I whispered. He looked up, bewildered.

"You're a…" he left the sentence hanging.

"Yes. I am. I'm a vampire." I murmured.

"So that's why your eyes are gold, and your teeth so straight and perfect." He whispered.

"What about my diet." I hissed.

"Ummm…" he gulped.

"Exactly. But don't break a sweat over it. I hunt animals instead of humans." I murmured with a devious smile.

"Oh. What about the mental thing?" he asked.

"Well…I'm the most powerful vampire in the world. When I was changed, I was changed in 1943. People usually called me Mary, Mary Kay or Bella back then. The change took 48 years. Probably because all the power I have." I muttered.

"How do you go out in the sunlight without…burning?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Myth." I muttered.

"We can sparkle in the sunlight though. That's why were not in school. I'll show you some time." I muttered.

"Sleeping in coffins?" he asked.

"I don't sleep." I chuckled sipping some iced tea.

"Ever?" he asked incredulously.

"Never." I muttered.

"Wait, how are you eating?" he asked me.

"Well one of my powers is to take away hunger, and give vampires hunger. See, if I didn't have my hunger right now – which I do… I could still eat it, but it would taste like something you, a cat, and your brother vomited up all in one." I muttered gagging.

"I don't have a brother." He muttered.

"Your dad." I chuckled.

"Crosses, Garlic?" he asked.

"Everything's pretty much a myth besides drinking blood." I chuckled.

"Oh." He looked pale.

"What about your parents?" He questioned.

"I really wish I could've said goodbye to them before I was changed. My parents names were, Theodore and Clara Swan. I had two little siblings, Macy and Trent." I whispered staring into space.

"I'm sorry." He whispered placing his hand on mine. I was comforted at the warmth.

"Wait. You know how you asked me about the 1st beach fiasco?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Jacob broke our treaty so I'll just tell you what he is. Jacob is a werewolf. That's why he hates vampires, me, and the Cullen's so much. He broke the treaty by telling you." I hissed.

"Really?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah. I don't know If I want you around him. He's dangerous. It's nothing personal, it's just from experience I know that werewolves are dangerous when they're mad. The only reason I fell when he pushed me was because I was making sure you were okay." I whispered. He smiled and the waitress came.

"Here's your check." Tori said handing us our check.

"Edward, I'll pay." I chuckled. There was a card inside.

_Tori Hendrics, call me beautiful. A bed isn't only meant for sleeping…_

I gasped and froze time. I quickly burned the card in the little candle on the table. I glanced around and decided to have fun. I put a cup of water on a customers head, some ravioli on a girls face and rubbed my lip stick all around this dude's face. This was fun. I quickly sat down and unfroze time. I was thinking about putting Edward's hand on my boob and then slapping him but hey, that's just mean. The guy with water on his head move a tad and the water spilled right on him. The girl with ravioli kept feeling around on her face. As for the guy with lipstick, he was clueless. I chuckled and Edward smiled. I used the pen from the check that was still lying on the table to write him a note on a napkin.

I froze time and did this. Smart right?

Isabella –

He chuckled and smiled. After the waitress finally came we left. I turned on the radio and was greeted by a favorite of mine, "Icky Thump" by The White Stripes. As we pulled into my house he smiled.

"Edward. I'll see you tonight." I whispered.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Just stay in your room tonight. I'll be there. I promise." I whispered. I slammed the door and ran into the house.

"Hey Bella! It went well I see." Alice chuckled tapping her temples.

"Yeah. It did." I smiled.

"Your heading over to his place. He admits his true feelings!! Awww, you don't admit yours till tomorrow though. Don't keep him up to late, tomorrow is a school day!" Alice hollered up as I ran to my room. I changed into a gray spaghetti string tank top and flannel pajama bottoms. Robyn poofed in and smiled.

"Guess what?" she asked me beaming.

"What?"

"I got something that belonged to your mother." She whispered. I could already feel myself make me cry.

"Robyn what is it." I demanded.

"It's a ruby amulet. Your mother used to wear it. Your mother gave it to you for protection." She smiled placing it around my neck.

"Bella!" she gasped after she put it on.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"It's glowing! It just started glowing after I put it on you!" she exclaimed pointing at my neck. I looked and sure enough there was an orb of red surrounding it.

"Oh my gosh! I feel her with me. My mother." I whispered smiling. I lunged for Robyn, a hug lunge though.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Where'd you find it?" I asked her still smiling at the glow.

"I found it in an old box that was locked. It read this, "This jewelry box belongs to Clara Marie Swan." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." I whispered wiping away the tears that were falling freely now. I quickly made myself stop crying and smiled.

"You go to Edward's! Okay?" she smiled.

"I will. Thanks Robyn. I owe you so much." I smiled at her and leapt through my window. I quickly ran to his house. I tapped on the window and found that it was unlocked. I quietly opened it and was heart broken at what I saw. A girl. A girl straddled on top of him on the bed. I made the tears flow.

"Oh God! Bella no! I swear to God it's not what it looks like!" he whispered. I didn't even bother to hear the rest. I ran back to the house, crying. Crying hard. I leapt into my window and sighed. I should've never let him figure it out. I should've just ignored him. I'm so stupid!

"Your not stupid." A soft voice whispered. Robyn and a girl with blonde hair appeared. The girl had an immaculate off white dress on with a glow surrounding her. Wait, she wasn't a girl – she was a woman.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I whispered smiling. She's probably a ghost like Robyn, might as well tell her my real name.

"Oh, I know you." She smiled brightly.

"You do look awfully familiar. Almost like my mom – no. My mom has brown, gorgeous, hair. Not that yours isn't gorgeous! I'm babbling aren't I?" I chuckled.

"It's okay dear. I don't look like me anymore do I? I became your guardian angel after I died." She smiled.

"Mom?" I choked out. She nodded and smiled.

"Robyn didn't really get the amulet from a box. She got it from me. I told her to give it to you." She smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered hugging her.

"Remember the boy you just ran from?" she whispered softly.

"Edward." I grunted.

"He didn't do anything. The girl – Lauren – came there because she heard about your date. She was expecting you to come…so she made it seem like they were fooling around. Nothing happened, I swear to you my darling." She smiled.

"Are you positive?" I asked her.

"Absolutely."

"Mom, I just don't think I can erase that image. That girl and him." I whispered blinking back tears.

"I know. It'll heal in time." She smiled at me.

"I know." I whispered.

"Your father would be so proud." She murmured blinking back tears of her own.

"I know." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Trent? Macy?" I asked her.

"Alive and well. I watch over them from time to time." She whispered smiling.

"I miss them." I whispered.

"I do to." She whispered.

"Well honey I know you don't have as many feelings for this boy as you used to. But try to ease up." She smiled.

"I'll try." I murmured.

"Trust me mom. I'll ease up." I chuckled.

-

-

I slammed my car door shut and walked to the main building. It was Friday. I've been dreading today since last night. Since he cheated on me. Since my mother claimed he supposedly "fake" cheated on me. I walked into the building. No sign of Edward. I opened my locker. A red rose with an envelope sat in my locker. I picked up the red rose and the thorns had red on them. I quickly smelt it and chuckled. He cut himself while getting the rose. I opened the envelope.

Dear Bella,

I know what it looked like and I swear to god it wasn't that. If there's any possible way for you to forgive me I'd do it. At lunch today can we sit together? Perhaps talk? It'd probably be the best thing to do. I like you. A lot. I'm not sure if you do but we'll see today won't we??

With a heart of shame and love, Edward.

I smiled and couldn't wait for lunch. I twirled into homeroom beaming a Mr. Gumper. Even though he's a total creep!

"Good Morning Miss Cullen." He chuckled.

"Good Morning Mr. Gumper!!" I chirped taking a seat in the middle row.

"Okay let's get started." He murmured.

-

-

"Hey Alice!" I smiled waiting outside the door for Spanish.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I got a rose and a letter from Edward this morning." I smiled.

"Can I see?" she asked. I handed it to her and she said "Aww" and "How cute!" at the right places.

"See you later Alice!" I waved entering the gymnasium. I through my bag on the bleachers and ran into the locker room.

"Hey Ang." I smiled at Angela Weber.

"What's up?" she questioned pulling on her green tee.

"Nothing much." I chuckled getting changed.

"Cool. I'll see you out there." She smiled waving and exiting the locker room. I tied my shoes and quickly ran out of the locker room.

"Today we'll be playing soccer." Coach Summers smiled.

"Cullen left wing." She smiled. I was on the blue team. Edward was on the red team. He was playing right wing. Oh joy! The ball came down and I quickly stole it and eased my way up to the goal.

"Score!!" Emmet shouted and high fived me. He was our goalie.

"Great job cous!" he chuckled. I sighed and ran back up the court.

-

-

"Lunch time!" Chirped Alice as we walked to the doors of the lunch room.

"Here goes nothing." I chuckled and entered. Edward was sitting down with a few of his friends.

"Alice. The plan is you sit with me alone at a table and then mysteriously leave. Throw something at Edward and he'll come over!" I chuckled. We quickly sat down and chatted for three minutes before Ali mysteriously disappeared behind a trash can. We couldn't stop laughing. She through yogurt at him. He touched his head and turned around.

"Why is there yogurt in my hair?" he asked looking around the lunch room. His eyes landed on me and he smirked.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." He murmured. Then he started walking towards us. Oh boy.

Then I realized something as he walked over. The handwriting from the poem and his letter matched. He wrote the poem! I smiled. He really does care, no guy would write a cheesy love poem if they didn't care, right? Of course it did!! He smirked and took a seat.

"Hi." I breathed. I quickly took his palm in my hand and examined his finger tips. Sure enough there were little dots of red from the thorns on the rose. I chuckled and handed him his hand back. Okay, that sounded weird. He smiled though.

"You got the letter and rose?" he chuckled.

"I smelt your blood all over it. I'm surprised I didn't eat the rose." I chuckled. He tilted his head as if not understanding.

"Edward, there's a thing called a singer in the vampire world. A singer is a vampires special human. Their blood is the most appealing out of any human in the world. Your mine." I whispered.

"Oh." He squeaked.

"No need to worry. I can control myself. If you were to bleed right now I'd be gone though. I would come back of course but I'd leave the country, possibly the earth." I chuckled.

"I would stay with the Marshinian coven on Mars." I chuckled matter-of-factly.

"Marshinian?" he questioned.

"Marshinian." I confirmed with a laugh. He smiled and stroke a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I got your poem." I smiled.

"Oh did you?" he chuckled.

"I did." I smiled at him again.

"Did you like it?"

"It was a very nice, cheesy, love poem." I laughed.

"Your to nice Bella, just to nice." He chuckled as we walked to the trash can to throw away our trash. Suddenly I smelt them. What the hell were they doing here? I quickly found them and hid Edward behind my back.

"Edward. Run, run as fast as you can. Run to Egypt! Just fucking run." I hissed. I quickly kissed his cheek and he finally ran.

"Ah, Isabella Swan." He chuckled.

"It's fucking Cullen!" I hissed.

"Oh I'm sure it is." He chuckled darkly.

"Shut the fuck up and get off my land!" I hissed. The lunch room was empty now, it was just me him, his brother and her.

"Bring it on!!! Bring it the fuck on!" I shouted at him.

"Oh we will."

**A/AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to update earlier because I'm just writing so fluently lately and I'm pleased!!! Thanks guys… Luv ya!**


	9. Unexpected Guest

**A/AN: Sorry about not updating. School is making updating tough. I refuse to have a BETA though. I just don't want one. lol**

Chapter 9: Unexpected Guest

"Aro, why'd you really come here? I know you didn't come here for a fight so just cough it the fuck up and leave Forks! And you think I almost got us exposed, you mysteriously poofing into a high school cafeteria!!" I shouted.

"Settle down. Your right, we didn't come here to fight. We wanted to give you an offer. Come back to the castle! It's where you belong. Your just going to kill that boy anyway." He chuckled darkly.

"Aren't you?" he said after I didn't respond. It made sense. I should go back to the castle maybe…I can't leave him though. Not when he just gained my trust back.

"No. I will not go with you to the castle!" I shouted.

"Now leave or I'll kill you myself." I muttered.

"Your more powerful then me?" he chuckled.

"Actually, for your fucking information! I AM!" I shouted. I used my mind control and made him walk out of the cafeteria, into the airplane of his, and back to Italy he went.

I just collapsed, drained from all the energy I just used. It takes a lot of energy to make three people go across the country and than to Europe, over seas. A lot. I cried out in pain. My energy was slowly fading. This wasn't supposed to happen! God damn it! I forgot to take away my hunger. I quickly took it away and I was a full vampire again. I was fine. I got up and sighed. I brushed off my skirt and sighed. Did they really have to come when Edward and I were about to talk more and make up? I quickly walked into the hallways. There was literally two people in the hallway staring.

"Are you okay?" One of them happened to be Angela.

"Yeah. I don't know who he was. He pulled a gun on me though!" I cried.

"Oh my god!" she shouted. I quickly made me have strangle marks on my neck.

"He tried to strangle me to." I muttered. Wait a second! Why didn't Rosalie, Jasper, or Emmet and Alice help me? It was because they were blood typing today and they left quickly. I wanted to wait to til' lunch was over but look where that got us. Then, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet burst through the doors.

"I just had the vis- I mean I just had to come back from burger king!" she shouted. She was going to say she just had the vision but she obviously didn't. She must've had it a few minutes ago. She was going to say that but Angela and Ben were there.

"Bella! What happened to you?" Rosalie asked with concern. Fake concern.

"I'm not really sure! A weirdo came in and pulled a gun on me. He tried to strangle me but I hit him in the family jewels and he ran away." I sighed faking fear. Then Edward ran out and nearly knocked me over. Trust me, I've had Emmet try a million times and he never does.

"Thank God your okay! Who was that? How'd they hurt you? What happened!!" he shouted.

"Okay, human's are so annoying." Rosalie muttered walking away.

"What does she mean?" Angela asked.

"She's a huge believer in Aliens!" I assured her. She nodded and chuckled. Edward quickly took my arm gingerly and tugged me a little.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered.

"Okay." I whispered as we walked to a deserted corner in the halls.

"What happened." He whispered stroking my cheek.

"I'll tell you in a second." I whispered.

"Let me try one thing." I whispered leaning in. When I was close enough I leaned in and kissed his wondrous lips. I had icy cold breath, like I had breath mints in all the time. He moaned and I slowly pulled away.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you." He chuckled.

"I think I love you to." I smiled.

"So who were they? Why were they here?" he questioned.

"They were the Volturi. Head of the vampire world. I'm about twenty steps higher though. They're like the president and I'm like God." I chuckled.

"Your that high up?" he asked amazed. I nodded.

"I'm princess of evil and darkness. It's terrible!" I shuddered.

"I try to over come it and leave them. I was almost murdered there. But Robyn saved me." I smiled.

"Whose Robyn?" he looked honestly curious.

"Okay don't freak out but I can see ghosts." I chuckled. He didn't say anything for twenty minutes straight. I quickly kissed him and that seemed to pull him out of it.

"You see ghosts?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's sorta weird. Robyn's the only one I've seen so far. She said that nobody dies in Forks. But I met her in Italy so I'm not sure. The only reason I'm here is because of Robyn." I chuckled.

"You'll have to thank her for me." he smiled.

"For both of us." I chuckled.

"Here. Come to my house. I'll let you meet my parents. My "adoptive" parents at least." I chuckled.

"We still have school." He laughed nervously and gulped.

"Edward, we skipped last period which is over in two minutes, let's go!" I chuckled.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Oh fine." He huffed. I chuckled and we got into my car.

"The rest of my family will be home soon so I'll have Alice take home your car. I won't need to call her. She knows. Alice can see the future. Oh yeah and Jasper is an empathy." I chuckled turning on the radio.

"We cut the legs off of our pants!" I sang along with "Daylight" by Matt and Kim. He chuckled and I pulled into my house. Alice had a vision. I could smell the Chicken Tetrazzini. I gave myself hunger and quickly felt weak again. I cannot eat human food for another two weeks. I took it away and sighed. I'll have to tell Carlisle about Aro's little surprise visit.

"Hey dad!" I called when I walked inside. I through my keys onto the counter and saw Esme making the chicken Tertrazinni.

"Smells good. I'd eat it if I could today but I can't. Stupid fucking Aro." I muttered.

"Language." She smiled.

"I brought a guest as you may know." I chuckled.

"Edward! You can come in." I hollered playing with some cherry. Robyn is rubbing off on me.

"Bella, it's a guest shouldn't you escort him in?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh. How rude of me. Let me escort you five feet into the house." I said sarcastically and put his hand in mine and walked back to where I was.

"It's okay. I was fine." He smiled. Emmet burst through the doors and growled when he smelt him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he sneered.

"Oh Emmet! What'd he ever do to you?" I asked him cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine. Don't come running to me when you found out he just wanted a good Fuck." He chuckled.

"Emmet!" Esme and Carlisle exclaimed.

"Excuse me." I muttered and pulled Emmet by his ear up to his room.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted while I pulled on his ear harder.

"I honestly don't want what Emmet thought. I really care for her." I heard Edward murmur while I had Emmet in my hands, twisting him around. I dropped Emmet.

"Awww." I smiled.

"Hello!! You sorta dropped me!" Emmet shouted.

"Oh get up you baby!" I muttered slamming the door.

"I am not a baby!!" he shouted.

"Pssh. Yeah, okay." I muttered walking downstairs where Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were talking to Edward. I slapped my hands together.

"Now that that's taken care of." I chuckled and plopped down next to Edward and Alice.

"Have you thought of any universities?" Alice asked Edward while the food was being dished out. We quickly got up and sat down at the table.

"Um, actually yes. I really like the idea of UCLA. That is of course if they'll accept me." I gave my family hunger and Alice glared. Rosalie dug in and started talking. She was actually being nice to him.

"UCLA. Great school. I've been there a couple of times." She said gnawing on some chicken.

"A couple of times? Your only a senior." He said eyes wide.

"I thought he knew." Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"We've been in college plenty of times. School is just so we can pretend to be normal." Alice laughed.

"Even Bella's been to college!" she laughed.

"Only Eighty-four times." I sighed.

"Only?!?!" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah. My siblings have been to college over Eighty-thousand times." I sighed again.

"So Bella what happened with Aro?" Carlisle asked eating a piece of chicken.

"Oh. It was terrible! He was begging me to become a part of the guard _again_. I made it seem like he broke in and told everybody he pulled a gun on me and he strangled me. I even gave myself strangle marks." I laughed and Emmet high fived me. I chuckled and high fived him back.

"Jeez. You have so many powers." Edward muttered.

"Tell me about it. Her and Robyn are always secretly talking and it's so weird!" Rosalie exclaimed. At hearing her name Robyn popped in and smiled.

"Hey Bella."

"Sup Robyn?"

"Am I aloud to have any Chicken Tetrazzini?" she asked curiously eyeing the pot. I laughed out loud and turned to Carlisle.

"She's doing it now!" Rosalie whispered. I glared at her and turned to Carlisle again.

"Robyn wants to know if she's aloud to have any Chicken Tetrazzini." I chuckled.

"Tell her yes." He smiled.

"Robyn heard you." I muttered tapping my French manicured finger nails. She quickly spooned it into a plate. Edward stared wide eyed.

"The plate! It's in mid air!" he shouted.

"No bozo, it's in my hand!" Robyn shouted. I laughed and smiled when Robyn sat down next to me.

"Robyn, is there any way that I can show them to you?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It'd just be a flash though." She said sipping some water.

"Oh. It's worth a try." I muttered and concentrated.

"Wait! I see her!" Carlisle exclaimed pointing to the chair.

"You have beautiful eyes my dear!" Esme exclaimed.

"It's going to ware off soon." She whispered sipping more water. To them it would sound like, "It's…… ware……soon." I chuckled and Edward said she faded away.

"That's Robyn for you." I muttered.

"She's real? Sweet Jesus! I thought you were lying!" Rosalie laughed. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Edward. What time do you have to be home?" I asked him.

"Um…I think around eight." He murmured sipping some water. I wonder why that other vision hadn't come true. The lunch room, with the clearing up of rumors and theories.

"Hey Alice. What happened with the lunch room thing? With the theories?" I asked her.

"Not sure. I think it was going to happen today but then Aro came and basically changed the future." She muttered, brow furrowed.

"What was going to happen today?" Edward asked.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." Emmet muttered.

"Do we have to do a replay of what happened earlier?" I muttered glowering.

"No." he mumbled.

"That's what I thought." I chuckled.

"Alice had a vision a while back. Here hold out your hand, I'll show you it." I smiled encouraging.

"_What are your theories?" I asked him tossing the apple back and forth in my hands. I looked up at him for an answer, being met with the captivating green eyes._

"_There embarrassing." He muttered taking a small bite of pizza._

"_Tell me one." I muttered, still tossing the apple._

"_Ummm, bit by a radioactive spider?" he said looking nervous._

"_Ha!" I laughed, almost snorting. _

"_Wrong?" he asked. I nodded and continued to toss the apple._

"_How about you clear up some rumors for me?" he asked. I nodded and bit a piece of the apple. One of my powers was to give myself hunger, and take it away quickly. I gave my family across the lunchroom hunger and chuckled as they all got up to get food.  
_

"_Anorexic?" he asked me. I chuckled and smiled at him._

"_Nope."_

"_You went to rehab for three years?" he asked._

"_No!" I shouted with a chortle._

"_You were so bad with drugs and alcohol they had to get Dr. Drew to come in?" he asked._

"_No." I muttered rolling my eyes. Dr. Drew was on celebrity rehab and sex with mom and dad, and the show 16 and pregnant life after labor and hidden footage of 16 and pregnant. Lots of shows._

"_You love me?" he asked flushing red._

_I didn't say anything._

"_Really?" he asked me, his eyes widening._

"_Sort of. I wouldn't call it love." I murmured more to myself than him._

"_What? Like a crush?" he asked. I meant he was my other half, soul mates. Stronger then love. A magnet like pull towards. A gratification pull towards him._

"_I guess you could say that." I murmured, once again tossing the apple._

"That was going to happen today?" he sounded disgusted.

"I'm such an idiot!" he muttered.

"Your theories weren't that stupid." I comforted.

"Yeah. I guess not." He muttered sighing.

"Okay, back to me. Whose up for a game of let's guess what year Bella changes Edward?" Emmet smiled.

"Oooh! I'll play!" Rosalie and Alice cheered.

"Not now. Not when he's here." I growled.

"Oh he should know by now! If he wants to get into UCLA he should be a tad smart." Rosalie muttered.

"Change?" Edward questioned.

"Emmet." I muttered slapping my forehead.

I felt like I had a head ache but that was impossible.

"Show me." he ordered. I sighed and showed him.

"_Your eyes are beautiful." I whispered stroking his skin._

"_As yours." He smiled._

"_I love you."_

"_As I love you." I replied caressing his cheek._

"It really happens?" he said smiling.

"Why are you smiling? This is no happy ending subject." I muttered standing up.

"Now Bella, calm down." Carlisle smiled.

"If he want's to change eventually he can." Carlisle assured Edward.

"Carlisle! Excuse my language but – What the fuck?!?" I shouted.

"Bella. He has the right to do anything he wants." Carlisle said.

"Are you kidding me!! You'd let him give up his life!! No! I'll let him grow old and as soon as he's gone I'll follow! Damn it! I won't let him die with out a soul." I chuckled darkly.

"Bella, you know that's not true." He whispered.

"True my ass! I know it's true." I shouted stomping up to my room.

"Should I go up?" Edward asked.

"This is a girl thing Edward. Excuse me." I heard Alice murmur. I growled when she was about to tap on the door. She walked in anyway and saw me sobbing in the corner of the room with a pillow hugged to my chest.

"Oh Bella! It's okay." She whispered hugging me.

"No! I know he really wants to change now, and Carlisle will help him. I'll kill myself than! I promised." I muttered searching for my lighter.

"Found it!" I whispered.

"_Bella NO!" I lit the lighter and It fumed on me. I quickly fell to dust._

_Alice's point of view._

_She just poofed. Gone. Forever. Edward this is all your fault!!!_

"_Carlisle." I whispered coming down the stairs with the lighter. I smacked it on the table, causing it to break and gave the middle finger to Edward._

"_FUCK YOU!" I shouted slamming the door._

"Bella NO!" she shouted. I couldn't let that happen. I quickly let go of the clicker and dropped the lighter. I ran down stairs.

"I have a better idea. Maybe we can change you when your thirty?" I whispered smiling.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Rosalie agreed.

"I do! I need to be with you. Forever." Edward whispered.

"No. You know what I can't even hear this forever shit right now. Because I cannot keep living knowing I took a soul and a life." I whispered stalking out of the house.

"Alice take Edward home." I hissed. She nodded solemnly as I slammed my car door and drove out. Drove away. I quickly drove back to my house and dropped my car off. Then I quickly ran to California. I need a break. I also made sure my skin wouldn't sparkle by concentrating hard. A tan russet skinned boy approached me than.

"Hey there. I'm Samuel." He chuckled.

"Samuel? How about Sam." I smiled as he sat down next to me, dipping his feet in the water.

"I'm Sam Uley." He chuckled. I had another flashback vision.

"_Sam go east, I'll go west."_

"_Alright, Jake." He muttered and faded into the forest. Then he phased. Into a werewolf. In La Push._

"Sam Uley. A.K.A. werewolf." I muttered.

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

"Vampire." I whispered. My red plump lips licking themselves. Thinking about Edward's blood. His lips. His taste. I moaned just thinking about it.

"Do you have a vibrator that I don't know about?" Sam chuckled.

"Ew no! Sicko. I was thinking about blood. Get it? Me + Vampire = Bella Cullen, the vampire." I chuckled and stood up.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked him when we walked towards the ocean.

"Just visiting for vacation." He smiled.

"Oh. Didn't you hear me when I said I was a vampire?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. I have a fiancé though, so don't get any ideas." He chuckeld. I grabbed him by the shoulders so he faced me.

"I didn't have any." I chuckled.

"I don't believe in the war between us. I think it's ridiculous." He sighed.

"Jacob Black obviously doesn't." I muttered hugging myself. When I got here I made sure I was tan. You couldn't even tell.

"How are you so tan?"

"Oh. I'm really powerful. It's just like putting on invisible tanning spray." I chuckled.

"Oh." He smiled. We walked down the wooden steps that led to the beach and I instantly smelt the salt. I dived in and just floated.

"Sam." I whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I need your advice." I said opening my eyes, staring up at the sky.

"I'm in love with a human. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with him anymore. He wants to go through the change and I – I- I cannot let that happen." I whispered.

"It's alright." He whispered.

"You should let him go through the change. You guys are meant to be." He smiled.

"You think so?" I smiled.

"Absolutely." He chuckled.

"Thanks Sam." I smiled and hugged him. I quickly ran, the hot sand touching my feet.

"WAIT BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Back to my true love!!" I shouted back running. I grabbed my keys for the house and with my new bikini on I ran back. I arrived at our house and heard Alice scream of joy. I ran in side and through my stuff on the ground. I smelt Edward. He was at school. Early. I ran to school quickly, still in bikini. I quickly found him getting something in his locker. When he saw me he smiled and I jumped at him. I was on top of him and him below me. He didn't even notice the pain of falling. He put a loose strand of hair behind my ear and leaned in. The kiss was everything and more. His lips on mine. I just moaned at the thought! My heart melted when he whispered.

"Welcome home." I leaned in all over again and kissed him more. Then the bell rang. I chuckled and helped him up. I almost jumped him again so instead I just hugged him and buried my face into his chest.

"I'll let you go through the change. Maybe in three years." I whispered kissing his neck.

"Three years?" he whispered.

"Three years." I confirmed our foreheads together.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I laughed.

"No matter what." He vowed.

"No matter what." I vowed back and kissed him again. Then I realized I was in a bikini and at high school. I quickly snapped my fingers and I was in a cute skirt and shirt. I laced my fingers in his and smiled up at him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." I chuckled.


	10. Sparkling

**A/AN: I just want to say I'm so sorry for not updating… fanfiction chose my update day to act up. I tried seven times and it never worked! But today it did so I'm giving you two chapters…!!**

Chapter 10: Sparkling

We were lovey dovey the whole day. Holding hands. Kissing. Saying "I love you". What could we say? We were in love.

-

-

It has been a week since I came back from California in a bikini and made out with Edward in the hallway. I quietly walked over to my locker and grabbed my geometry book and glanced in my locker. There was a note!

Dear Bella,

How about you meet my parents? They're awfully nice people and already tell me to "shut up" because I talk about you to much. I'm sure they'd be pleased to meet you!! Please?? **Pout** I love you.

With lots and lots and lots of love, Edward.

I held the letter to my heart and smiled. He really did love me. Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist. I quickly turned around and kissed him.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you to." He smiled.

"How about we go to lunch?" he chuckled.

"Agreed." I muttered. I still couldn't eat. I had one week left and I could probably feel energized again, or at least feel like I could breath. We went into the lunch line and he chose pizza, a fruit cup and chocolate milk. The human mind always fascinates me. I quickly grabbed apple sauce, a Snapple iced tea, and a turkey sandwich. I tried to give myself hunger and surprisingly it worked. I ate a tad of apple sauce and smiled at Edward.

"So, how about this weekend I take you to see what I do in the sunlight." I murmured playing with his fingers.

"Sounds good." He smiled. He leaned across the table and I gave him a peck.

"Edward…" I just laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your just so fragile. I cannot believe I haven't lost control." I muttered shuddering at the thought.

"Don't worry. You won't." he said placing his warm hand on mine.

"I love you." I whispered staring into his captivating eyes.

"I know." He chuckled. I laughed with him at his joke and continued to play with his fingers.

"Your fingers are awfully long." I commented.

"You would think a pianist would recognize a fellow pianist." He chuckled. My head snapped up at that.

"You…play?" I smiled.

"Hmmm mmm." He chuckled.

"That's amazing." I whispered.

"Is it?" he said doubtful with a cock of his eyebrow.

"No. Usually I recognize these things. I'm amazed I didn't recognize this." I chuckled.

"So how about coming to meet my parents this weekend? Afterward you can show me your sun thing." He chuckled. I nodded.

"That sounds good." I smiled taking a bite of my sandwich and sipping some iced tea.

"You don't have any pets, do you?" I asked him.

"I only have one. Why?" he asked.

"Blood situations. Dog?" I questioned nipping at some apple sauce. He nodded.

"It's a yellow lab. His name is Bailey." He smiled.

"That should be fine. Parrots are the most appealing." I sighed and shuddered.

"Parrots?" he repeated doubtfully.

"Believe me. It's terrible!!" I shuddered. He chuckled and we walked to our next class.

-

-

"Well hello, Mrs. Cullen!!" Alice chirped giddily. She got all excited because I got my name legally changed to Isabella Cullen. I quickly pulled on the yellow dress with white polka dots. I strapped the heels and walked outside to see him smiling.

"You look…wow." He chuckled. I smiled and got into the car. He pulled up to his house – scratch that (again!) – mansion. He walked me inside and we just chatted. I instantly smelt the food. They made basil scampi pasta. It smelled absolutely delicious. I quickly was greeted by Bailey.

"Hi boy!" I cooed over the big puppy.

"Whose a good boy?" I smiled and scratched his ears. He ran upstairs and came down with a shoe in his mouth and smiled. I quickly read his mind.

_Pretty….- Bailey_

I chuckled and Robyn appeared.

"Robyn. Leave." I hissed.

"No!" she shouted and took a seat. I quickly connected our minds.

_You better leave! Or I'll – I'll take off my amulet! My mother would be furious – Bella_

_Crap! Stupid Amulet – Robyn_

Robyn quickly left and I sighed of relief.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Masen, I'm Isabella Cullen. Bella for short." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. I'm Mrs. Masen, please call me Elizabeth." She smiled holding out her hand. I smiled and shook it gently.

"And I'm Edward Sr. Masen." His father smiled. He reminded me a tad a bit of Grandfather Jonathon. He wore black suspenders around his white blouse and black trousers. He looked like he jumped out of the 1900's! He smiled and I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." I could see Edward blush fiercely at how friendly his parents and I were already. Mrs. Masen started to dish out the food and I smiled. Having lunch with Edward's parents was fun.

"Would you like some champagne?" Mrs. Masen asked.

"Hmmm, no alcohol right?" I asked double checking. I've had alcohol plenty of times.

"Yup. Alcohol free." She smiled.

"Yes please." I smiled as she poured some in. This meal was gourmet. There was even caviar on a small plate in the middle of the table with crackers.

"So Edward tells me your in all honor classes with him?" Elizabeth smiled. I nodded.

"Yes. I am." I smiled sipping some champagne. This so had alcohol in it!

I sipped some more and smiled at the taste. It was pretty good.

"It must be nice knowing your so smart!" she exclaimed.

"It is actually. It's a real confidence booster." I smiled. I noticed Edward was silent almost the whole time.

-

-

"Play for her!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Mom." He whispered embarrassed looking down. I used my finger tip to pull his chin up and pouted.

"Please!" I whispered biting my lip.

"Fine." He huffed. His parents quickly ran upstairs with out him knowing and went into their bedroom to give us privacy. I sat down next to him and he started to play a beautiful piece.

"You are my reason to keep living." I sang with the song.

"You are my hope, my love, my faith." He sang back and smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I sang softly.

"You're the one I always will turn to.." he sang back.

"Because I love you. Those three simple words.."

"Because I love you, nothing else matters."

"You are my true love, my one and only." I sang quietly.

"You are my one reason for living…"

"You are my love." We sang together finishing it. I smiled and noticed my eyes were welling, waiting for my permission to spill the tears. I quickly let them fall and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"How'd you know the lyrics?" he chuckled.

"I'm not sure. I just did!" I exclaimed.

"But with out the lyrics it's a lullaby." He smiled. I listened and sure enough with out the lyrics it was. I smiled and Edward told his parents we were going out. I heard their soft murmurs.

"He's awfully nice to her. And she seems like a great girl! I hope they stay together forever." His mother whispered.

"Oh we will." I sighed getting into his car.

"Okay, we'll be hiking so come on." I smiled pulling him into my house.

"Hey Esme! Carlisle! Were getting a pair of Jasper's hiking boots for him and I'm getting changed!" I shouted.

"EW CARLISLE! No I'm not letting him watch me get changed!" I shouted.

"Good girl." Carlisle chuckled. I smiled and pulled Edward up the staircase. I quietly went into Jasper's room.

"Bella! You could've just asked. Yes! Edward can borrow my hiking boots." Jasper laughed.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." He murmured and kept reading his book.

"These will fit." I smiled.

"Wait here." I murmured and ran into my room. I quickly changed into a long sleeved beige floral print long sleeved shirt. I pulled on a light pink puffer vest then and some brown jeans. I pulled on my hiking boots and came out smiling.

"Okay, let's get going!" I smiled and ran downstairs. I packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, goldfish and two water bottles in my shoulder strap back pack.

"Let's go!" I smiled. I drove his Volvo to the little path and smiled.

"Here it is." I chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" he smiled.

"On a hike. To show you how I react in the sunlight." I smiled.

"Oh. Right." He smiled.

"Let's go!" I waved my hand and quickly scooped him up on my back.

"What are you doing?" he asked chuckling.

"It's fine. Just hold on tight." I smiled enjoying this. I quickly ran and got us there in a matter of seconds. I stopped and quickly turned my head a bit. His eyes were squeezed painfully shut and his arms were around my neck holding on for dear life!

"Edward." I whispered. He opened one eye and smiled. He quickly plopped down and I showed him the meadow.

"This is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered dancing around in the meadow. A weeping willow tree sat on the east wing of the meadow. It was gorgeous. It's branches waving everywhere with the wind. I quickly climbed the weeping willow and changed my appearance. I now had on my yellow polka dotted dress from lunch.

"Edward look!" I murmured. A tiny bunny scurried through the meadow, to be followed by a doe. A female deer. I smiled and looked up to see him with a serene smile. The last time I saw this was with Rosalie.

"What?" I whispered smiling.

"Your truly beautiful." He smiled. I looked down embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. Your truly the most gorgeous thing to ever walk in the universe." He smiled. I looked up with a smile on my face. I quickly jumped him again and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered kissing his neck, his pulse point, his cheek and his lips.

"I love you to." He shivered.

"I'm sorry. I'm making you cold." I whispered.

"Your not. It's just my pulse point." He chuckled. I kissed it again and it sent shivers down his spine. I chuckled and he smiled.

"Come on." I smiled pulling him towards the center of the meadow. I quietly laid down and sighed as the wind caressed my cheek. I heard a soft "thud" and saw that he had laid down next to me. I scooted closer to him and aloud him to rest his arms around my waist.

"I love you." I whispered. I heard the vibrations of his chest and he replied.

"I love you to." He murmured kissing my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the moment. After an hour of sitting like that together he whispered into my hair.

"Can't I see you in the sun?" he chuckled.

"Of course." I smiled and instead of running held his hand and teleported him to where the sun shone nice and clear on Forks.

"Whoa! Teleportation?" he said bewildered. I nodded and quickly started unzipping my yellow dress I had changed into in the meadow.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed covering his eyes. I quickly put my hair up in a clip twist.

"Open your eyes." I smiled. I had put on a bikini underneath.

"Phew." He whispered.

"Edward! I'm not a slut!" I chuckled.

"I never thought you were." He chuckled out of breath.

"Just look." I sighed and walked into the sunlight. The sun beams hit my skin so that it my skin was sparkling. Like a million shards of glass. He gasped and came forward to touch me. He touched my shoulder and gasped.

"Wait! You have your belly-button pierced?" he questioned chuckling.

"Yeah. I got it pierced three years ago. Look at my ears. I have my cartridge and double whole." I chuckled. Then I remembered his finger was burning.

"Shit! I forgot about the burn thing. You cannot touch me when I'm in sun. Carlisle said it's only for me, but for some odd reason I can burn humans when the sunlight is showing on my bare skin." I muttered.

"Shit!" I chuckled and quickly stepped out of the sunlight. I grabbed a water bottle from my sack that Edward had taken. I quickly spilled it over my skin so it wouldn't burn him again.

"Let me see." I whispered softly. I saw his finger was bright red. I quickly blew my breath on it and then kissed it. It was gone. The red mark was gone. I gave it back to him, still pissed I let that happen.

"Damn it." I hissed under my breath slipping my dress back on.

"Bella it's fine. I got burns like these when I was reaching for a cookie jar and touched the oven,When I was like three." He chuckled.

"No it's not fine." I sighed and smiled that he didn't mind.

"My healing worked?" I smiled.

"Yup. It actually felt really good." He chuckled. I hugged him and buried my face into his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" he chuckled.

"For being such a good boyfriend." I smiled looking up at him. He chuckled and I teleported us to the car. He sighed and shook his head. We quickly got in the car and drove back to my house. I quickly smiled at Rosalie and Esme who were secretly playing what year Bella changes Edward.

"Can we play now?" I asked biting my lip.

"Now she wants to play." Rosalie huffed. We all sat around the coffee table.

"Okay. Here's how you play Edward. We know you guys already picked a year or what ever…but pretend she didn't!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Let's guess!" Alice chirped.

"Okay, Jasper and Alice are a team, Carlisle and Esme are a team, Emmet and I are a team and Bella and Edward!" Rosalie shouted.

"Okay."

"Seven years!" Alice and Jasper exclaimed.

"Um…Oh I know! Never!" Esme smiled.

Edward frowned but I smiled. I liked that one.

"Three years." Rosalie said smirking.

"Um…the right answer was…" I said chuckling.

"Never! The real time is three years though." I sighed.

"I like three years better than never." Edward smiled.

"Then obviously, we disagree." Emmet growled.

"Emmet!" I shouted. My amulet glowed so much I thought it might burst open and red would pour out.

"Bella. Where'd you get that amulet?" Carlisle questioned concerned.

"My mother. Why?" I asked him. He gulped and staggered back scared.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Bella. That necklace is pure evil. Take it off…" Alice whispered.

"Leave. Everyone." Whispered Alice. Her eyes were all white now.

"Leave." She insisted.

"Rosalie and Emmet, take Edward home." Alice whispered. My vision hazed and now all I saw was red.

"What's wrong?" I cried. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward reach for me.

"Don't touch her!" Alice shouted standing up.

"Why?" Edward whispered and then he noticed my eyes. Then I noticed my eyes through Alice's mind. My eyes were missing the whites of them. They were black. All black. I gulped and gasped.

"My necklace!" I whispered when my necklace started to glow even more. Alice reached for it and I growled.

"My mother gave it to me." I growled.

"It's evil." She whispered. She tried again and I stood up and crouched.

"Bella it's not safe." She whispered.

"Think about Edward. Don't you finally want to be with him? You can't with that necklace. It's impure. He'll die if you let him touch you. Remember what happened with the sun today? Imagine what happens with the necklace. He'd turn to dust." She whispered. I growled and lunged for her. But she disappeared. I gasped and realized she had an amulet to. It was amber. It was glowing as well.

"How do I know your amulet isn't evil!" I exclaimed.

"My mother gave it to me when I was little." She whispered.

"I kept seeing horrible things. But I didn't tell you. He dies because of that necklace. Take it off now!!" she shouted. That did it. I just shut my eyes and opened them again and there was no red haze anymore. I took of the necklace and Alice sighed. Her eyes turned back to normal and she laid down.

"This was my mother's!" I whispered glancing towards the necklace.

"The Volturi stole it and put a spell on it. It's forever evil. You can try wearing it but you'd have to cleanse it." She whispered. I quickly blew my breath on it and kissed it. I mumbled something that wasn't English and quickly whispered the spell I knew.

"Wash thee, Cleanse thee. Take away thy sin. Pure and good, immaculate. Take away evil, give righteousness." I whispered and suddenly the necklace was normal again. I quickly tried to put it on. It glowed again but Robyn and my mother appeared.

"I didn't know they did such things. They must've put a spell on it and then hid it where I kept it." She whispered sadly.

"It's okay." I whispered and smiled at the evil gone now. I felt a sense of relief when I put it on again.

"Amber!" she exclaimed pointing at Alice's necklace like a mad woman.

"What?" I questioned.

"Okay dear, don't get scared but I was an angel sent down to the earth. Meaning, you're an angel to. My name was ruby so that's why you had that necklace. I had two sisters, Amber and Amethyst." She smiled.

"Alice and you are cousins. Her mother is Amber and my sister." She chuckled.

"Do you think that Rosalie could be –…"

"Amethyst's daughter is here to! Dear Lord! Your all half angels. Your all daughters of the Lord." She smiled.

"Were passing on our thrones to you girls. Amethyst and Amber should appear soon." She chuckled. Then Robyn disappeared and a blonde haired woman and a gorgeous black haired woman appeared floating with angel wings. Except they're outfits were all different. Amethyst's was amethyst, Amber's was amber and Ruby's was well ruby!

"How come I can see ghosts to!" Rosalie exclaimed coming down the staircase.

"Yeah why can I…" Alice whispered.

"Mom!" Rosalie cried running over and hugging her.

"Mom! Mom!" Alice whispered and then quickly stepped back.

"I know your visions are real. I'm so sorry." Amber cried and hugged Alice. Oh my gosh! Were all cousins! Were all half angels!

"Girls." They whispered. They all mumbled something that wasn't English and me and Alice's necklaces rose off of our necks and all the necklaces were in front of our mothers. They blessed them and then they glowed again. They quickly went straight back to our necks and were glowing more then ever.

"We are no longer sisters. You girls are sisters." Ruby smiled.

"You are Ruby." My mother smiled.

"Now and forever more I will be known as Clara." My mother smiled.

"Now and forever more I will be known as Patrice." Rosalie's mom smiled sadly.

"Now and forever more I will be known as Juliet." Alice's mom smiled and they just disappeared as suddenly as they had came.

"Were sisters!" I exclaimed.

"Ruby!" Amber exclaimed running over.

"Hey Amber!" I giggled.

"Don't forget Amethyst!" Amethyst chuckled. We all hugged and smiled, our necklaces glowing.

"Were still full vampire though right." I smiled.

"Yes. Were not human at all but half angel." Amber chuckled.

"Angel, Vampire, sisters." I chuckled. Macy didn't get to be an angel. I wonder why.

"She'll never be an angel dear. She was normal. Human." My mother chuckled. I smiled and saw that she was sitting on the counter. She quickly poofed and I smiled again.

"Were sisters!!"

"I'm not Rosalie anymore. Not to you guys at least. I'm now and forever more Amethyst." Amethyst smiled.

"I'm Ruby. Now and forever more." I smiled.

"I'm not Alice anymore. Like Amethyst said, to you guys I'm not at least. Like to Edward, Carlisle and Esme I am but to you guys I'm Amber." She smiled.

"Sisters." I smiled holding Amethyst and Amber's hands.

"Sisters." They agreed.

"What happened with you guys?" Emmet chuckled walking in.

"Is Bella okay? Are her eyes still black?" Emmet asked walking further in. I was behind Rosalie, who was taller.

"Dude! Edward's going to be pissed when he finds out you had to kill her." He shouted. I chuckled and quickly teleported to my balcony. I heard Emmet run upstairs and quickly teleported to the roof of our house.

"You did what!!!" Edward exclaimed. I used my mind control and made him come outside. I quickly dove off the roof and chuckled when he shouted. I landed with a thud.

"Your not dead." He frowned.

"Not that I want you to be dead, it's just they told me and stuff." He babbled.

"It's fine." I chuckled putting my finger up to his lips.

"Okay." He mumbled against my finger. I chuckled and kissed him quickly.

"Amethyst." I whispered.

"Amethyst?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Huh?" I whispered nervously. Nobody could know that we were sisters.

"Just practicing remembering all the birthstones. Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Moonstone, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Tourmaline, Yellow Topaz, Citrine, Blue Topaz, Turquoise,

Tanzanite." I chuckled nervously.

"That was more than twelve." He chuckled.

"There is more than one for like two months." I chuckled running up the stairs.

"That was a close one." I whispered. Then Amber appeared on my bed.

"I know." She chuckled.

"Did you just teleport?" I asked her amazed.

"No. I walked in while you were ranting on about how that was a close one." She smiled.

"Oh." I chuckled. She smiled and glanced at my amulet. Which was glowing.

"How about this? I know are names are cool and stuff but we should keep it at Alice, Bella and Rosalie. It was just the sister shock." Alice chuckled.

"I agree. I like the name Ruby, but I'm Bella." I chuckled with her.

"Let's tell Rose." Alice smiled.

"Amber didn't suit me _at_ _all!_" Alice chuckled.

"Yeah. Ruby didn't suit me either." I chuckled.

"Rose." I whispered softly opening her door.

"We've decided to just stick with our real names. Not Ruby, Amber, and Amethyst." Alice chuckled.

"Cool." Rosalie muttered walking out of the bathroom in one of Emmet's shirts – and Emmet's shirt only. It was a huge shirt that had the hulk on it. I chuckled and she put her hair into a messy bun.


	11. Dinner and Dance

Chapter 11: Dinner and Dance

I quickly smiled at Melissa, head of the Spring Dance committee and she smiled back as I entered.

"Glad you could make it." She chuckled. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. You all volunteered to become part of the Spring Dance committee." She smiled.

"So, I'll give out partnerships and jobs, okay?" she smiled. We all nodded or said "Yeah" and she started naming people and jobs.

"Edward, Bella, Ben, and Daisy. You are in charge of decorations and music." Melissa smiled. We all nodded and I beamed at Edward, across the room.

"Jessica, Sylvia, Kayla and Angela. Your doing painting." Melissa chuckled. They had to paint some of the decorations.

"Mike, Lauren, Emilee, and Abbie. Your in charge of food and appetizers. As well as beverages." She chuckled. Lauren frowned while Tyler and Mike didn't even really respond.

"As you all know, the theme is wintry day. Because winter is ending, and everyone loves winter!" she chuckled.

"Brian, Georgia, Aimee and Gianna. Your all taking care of advertisement and tickets." She chuckled.

"Okay. Let's get to work." She smiled and walked over to table with fabrics on it.

"Let's go people!" she shouted. That got us up. We all scrambled to our group.

"Okay. I have an idea." I smiled. Daisy smiled even more and Ben just looked upset.

_When doesn't she have an idea? – Ben_

"So my idea is to get baby blue, ice blue, and white streamers. Then we could go to our carpentry teacher here and ask if he would let us make snow flakes and the painter people could paint them!" I smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" Daisy said in her bumpkin tone. She was from Oklahoma. An okie' girl. I chuckled at that and we kept getting greater ideas.

"I've got a great play list of slow dance songs." Edward smiled.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll do that and –…" Suddenly Alice burst through the doors, with sunglasses, hat and tons of shopping bags.

"Sorry I'm late!! I just saw the new Gucci and Prada line!! It was like a fairy-tale come true." She whispered dreamily.

"Great. Great. Great. Go to Bella and Edward's group." Melissa muttered. I jumped up and down.

"Amber!!" I chuckled.

"Hey! No more calling me Amber, and no more calling Amethy – Rosalie Amethyst." She whispered sheepishly. I chuckled and we kept working.

-

-

"Lost and insecure. You found me, you found me. Lying on the floor. Surround me, surround me. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me." I sang.

"Why'd you have to wait… to find me…to find me.." I whispered finishing the song.

"That was really pretty." Esme smiled walking in.

"Thanks." I whispered embarrassed.

"It was beautiful." She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Do you think that Ed – Edward and I are taking this relationship to fast?" I questioned facing Esme.

"Does he make you happy?" she asked.

"Beyond happy. Exquisite." I smiled.

"Do you make him happy?" she smiled. I nodded and she took my hand in hers.

"Then your meant to be." She smiled. I felt a tear escape and cascade down my cheek and I smiled.

"Thank you!" I whispered hugging her.

"You should thank Robyn." She smiled. Then Robyn appeared.

"You always should." Robyn sang and disappeared again. I chuckled and smiled at Esme.

"I should go. I have to get ready for my date." I chuckled.

"I'll help you!" Alice volunteered. I sighed and let her help me.

"Okay, what were going to do is put your hair up in a curly twist" She smiled.

"Okay…" I said not knowing how I felt about this.

"Then we'll put on this cute purple dress!" she chirped.

"With these wedges." She smiled. She quickly put my make up on and I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Simple and Elegant." I stated. She nodded in agreement and put a cute clip in my hair.

"Beautiful!!" She chirped. I chuckled and heard his Volvo beep.

"Got to Go!" I chuckled and slipped on my silver jacket. I ran out and smiled at him.

"Hey." I smiled biting my lip.

"Hi." He chuckled. I through my arms around him and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he chuckled.

"For being you. For being here." I whispered kissing his neck. He chuckled.

"I should be thanked more often." He smiled at his joke and I got in the car.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Hmmm…let's go to…Authentic Italiano?" I questioned. He nodded in agreement.

"Buona sera." The hostess smiled. _(Good Evening.)_

"Come sta?" I replied smiling. _(How are you?)_

"Bene grazie." The hostess smiled. _(Fine. Thank You)_

"Tavola perche due." I smiled. _(Table for two)_

"Seguire mi." She murmured. _(Follow me)_

"Vostro cameriera volonta essere qui presto." She smiled and walked away. _(Your waitress will be here soon.) _A very Italian girl came up and smiled.

"Non Parlo Italiano." Edward said. _(I don't speak Italian)_

"You just spoke Italian." I muttered.

"That's the only thing I know how to say." He chuckled.

"Buona Sera." She smiled. I nodded and let her continue.

"Rosso vino." I ordered my drink. _(Red Wine)_

"What'd you order?" Edward asked.

"Red wine. Want some?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Due rosso vinos." I ordered. _(Two red wines.)_

She nodded and walked off to get our wine.

"What are you going to get for dinner?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to order for me though." He chuckled.

"Cease insalata." I ordered my salad. _(Ceaser Salad)_

"How about some baked lamb?" I chuckled smiling at Edward. He frowned.

"Okay. I know what you'll like." I smiled.

"Arrosto di manzo sandwich." I ordered for him. _(Roast beef sandwich.) _he chuckled and smiled at me.

"So what'd I order?" he smiled.

"It's a surprise." I smiled as the waitress disappeared.

-

-

We got up and I quickly added a scarf and hat to my appearance. Both dark purple. I had taken the clip out of my hair in the middle of our date.

"Buona notte." The hostess smiled. _(Good Night)_

"Arrivederci." I smiled waving. _(Good-bye.)_

"I didn't know you could speak Italian." Edward smiled.

"I speak tons of languages. Italian is my most fluent." I chuckled getting into the car. He smiled and got in to.

"Do you want to hang out at your house or my house?" I asked him running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. We can go to your place." Edward murmured. I nodded in response and quickly inhaled his aroma. Ah, so good. I quickly got a text message and shook my head in disgust.

_Bella, we all left the house so you guys could have some alone time… * waggle eyebrows *_

_Lol, be safe! _

_Luvve, Ali._

No. No. We would _not_!

_Get back here right now!!_

_Bella_

My cell phone beeped in a few seconds.

_No. It'll be fine, trust me._

_-Ali _

"Oh God." I muttered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They're not home." I chuckled looking up at him. Confusion flashed his eyes, then it was pure lust and affection…and basically what Alice said, the wiggling of the eyebrows.

"Oh." He mumbled. I chuckled at how nervous he was.

"It's fine. You don't have to do anything. I wasn't planning on it, I have to research it first and it might be fatal for you and I –…" Suddenly his lips were crashed to mine. Well I didn't expect that. The warmth of his mouth, his lips. It was pure heaven. I felt him come on top of me and I got nervous. Wasn't this dangerous? Maybe it would just be dangerous if you were the guy and a vampire…I'm not sure! Shit. I have to freaking search this. I quickly tried to see if I had a power to be like google or something. I had a search engine! Yes!

_Vampire sex…is it safe for the human?_

I quickly searched it on my search engine. I clicked one and it said if you were male no and if you were female yes…am I even ready to do this? I felt him move closer and I sighed. What if he did leave me after we had sex? And that's all he wanted. Like Emmet, just a good fuck.

"Oh God." I whispered.

"What is it?" he whispered softly.

"I'm afraid that what Emmet said is true." I whispered, my fingers pinched on the bridge of my nose. I felt his fingers lace through mine and he sighed.

"That's probably how it looks, doesn't it?" he whispered sadly.

"No…yes…but no." I mumbled. He sighed and put his hand through my hair quietly.

"I really do love you. If you want me to wait for you then I will…if it proves that's not what I want." He whispered. I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

"Wait Edward – are you a virgin?" I asked him.

"Why?" he whispered turning white.

"You're a virgin!" I exclaimed smiling.

"And your not?" he whispered. My breathing hitched and remembered that terrible night. I started gasping for air and feeling dizzy.

"Call….my…..dad." I whispered before I blacked out.

-

-

I heard my angel call my voice but I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Bella. Please wake up." The angel had been crying. He _was_ crying. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't.

"She's awake. I know she is." A soprano voice whispered. Wait – who was my angel? Who was this girl? I opened my eyes and was startled by a face directly in front of mine.

"Bella!" he shouted. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran away.

"She doesn't remember." The soprano girl cried. I quickly kept running past Canada.

"No Bella." a boy mumbled. The angel. He was here? No, I heard him back there. I was a vampire and my name was Bella Swan. That's all I could remember. Wait – 1943….VS and then I'm not sure. I quickly ran back, not knowing where to go. I suddenly found myself in Alaska. Denali, Alaska. I smelt someone.

"Hello. Who are you?" I whipped my head and found a very blonde, tall girl was smiling up at me.

"Oh hi. I'm Isabella Swan." I smiled.

"The Cullen's Isabella Swan? Princess of Italy?" the girl asked curiously.

"I am the Princess of Italy but I'm not sure who the Cullen's are. Maybe they're those people that were surrounding me." I mumbled the last part.

"Yes. Maybe." She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Tanya Denali." She chuckled.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I chuckled and shook her hand.

"Gorgeous necklace." Tanya murmured.

"Oh thank you. I got it from…Rob – wait Robyn! Whoever that is. I think it belonged to my mother." I whispered placing a single finger on the ruby to have it nearly explode with light.

"My, it certainly is yours." She chuckled.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she questioned.

"No. But I couldn't barge in like that. It'd be incredibly rude of me." I smiled.

"No! It's my pleasure, please come in." Tanya smiled at me as I entered. There was a man on the sofa with a woman on his lap.

"Carmen, Eleazar." Tanya smiled.

"Oh dear. What is that powerful smell?" she turned around and gasped.

"Isabella Swan! Princess, what brings you here." She smiled.

"I can leave if you want me to, I have no place to stay and Tanya offered to let me stay here." I whispered.

"Of course you can stay here. Tanya, would you be a dear and show her to her room?" Carmen asked Tanya. Tanya nodded and as soon as the door shut interrogated me.

"You have a human scent wrapped all around you. Whose is it?" she whispered.

"I – I don't know. I cannot remember anything." I whispered.

"Okay, you should probably just chill and try to remember your life." She chuckled and left the room. Suddenly a girl with brown hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Who are you?!" I asked startled again.

"Ummm Bella, it's Robyn." The girl chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Want me to tell you about your life?" she whispered. I nodded and she told me. Everything.

"I do not know this boy!" I exclaimed chuckling.

"Yes. You. Do." She whispered.

"No! Leave me alone. Your just a figment of my imagination." I muttered sitting down on the floor and sighing.

"Fine. But he'll probably move on." She whispered before disappearing. Tanya came in and her brow furrowed.

"Um would you mind helping me and my siblings with the laundry?" she chuckled smiling. I nodded and got up.

"Hi, I'm Kate." Another blonde haired girl smiled. The only difference was her hair was straight, Tanya's was curly.

"I'm Garrett." A black haired man smiled at me and I shook his hand. I nodded in response and we started folding the laundry, which mostly contained of shades of blue, purple and white. Very wintry. I quickly folded a sweater slowly, the girls words ringing through my head, _Fine. But he'll probably move on._ Would this boy that I supposedly "loved" move on? Would I regret my decision later? This is terrible. I quickly finished folding and attempted to sleep. I know I couldn't but it'd be nice to just pretend to sleep. I opened my eyes around twelve o'clock in the afternoon the next day and smiled as a cat with silver hair approached me. Not gray, silver. I picked him or her up and smiled when it meowed in pleasure.

"Lianus!" Tanya cried and then chuckled at him in my arms.

"Here you go." I smiled giving her Lianus. She smiled gratefully and took him. I found a tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet. I sat on a window seat and watched how the snow would fall, it kept falling. Never ending white. I read the first page and sighed at how wonderful the classics are. I decided I'd leave within the next hour. I'd have to face them some time. But I loved it here. I was only here for a day but I loved it already. The snow – or the never ending white – and the beautiful inspiration I got from it. I quickly put down the beat up copy of Romeo & Juliet and grabbed a sketch book. I quickly sketched the large oak tree with snow covering it's branches. When I was done I gasped. I thought I was sketching that but instead it was a boy. With a sharp jaw and captivating eyes. I quickly colored it in – not knowing which color was supposed to be which – and found he had green eyes and bronze hair. Tanya walked in and held a phone.

"The girl on the other line says it's Amethyst." Tanya smiled and through the phone to me. Suddenly, it all came flooding back. High school, singer, Amethyst, Amber, Ruby, Robyn, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper.

"Edward!!" I gasped and quickly told them I was leaving.

"Dear, you've only been here for a little over a day." Carmen sighed.

"I remember. Everything!" I exclaimed and ran quickly, laughing as the snow flooded the ground in Alaska. I quickly made my way into town and found that a tiny church had over three hundred black cars lined up around the perimeter, going down the block and the next. A lady in black with a white bonnet on, older with crinkled skin gave me a pamphlet.

"Rest in peace." She whispered. I glanced at the photo and was met with…Robyn. Robyn's face on the flyer's.

"Robyn?" I whispered.

"Robyn Cera. They just found her body." The crinkled skin lady whispered rapidly. I gasped. Thomas.

"Oh." I squeaked out. I quickly ran to the Cullen house and knocked on the door. I heard Alice squeal of excitement and I smiled. Carlisle answered the door.

"Hello. I was just wondering…who are you?" I questioned trying not to laugh.

"Were the Cullen's." he smiled.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. My family." I whispered throwing my arms around him. He chuckled.

"Good to have you back Bella." he smiled. I quickly explained I'd like to see Edward and they all nodded. I quickly went to Edward's house.

"Where's Edward?" I smiled knocking the door.

"Oh. He's at a Kings of Leon concert." She smiled.

"Oh!" I chuckled and quickly ran to where I heard the music. I quickly found them there singing, "Use Somebody" at the concert and got lost in the music. Then I remembered why I was here and raced to find his aroma. I quickly found it and my heart shattered all over again. Edward. Lip locking. With. Blonde. Bimbo. He stopped making out and looked up at me. The tears were streaming down my cheeks and I glared at him. My hateful bitch glare.

"What the fuck is this?" I shouted.

"Nothing." He mumbled. Then I recognized her.

"Melissa!!!?!?" I gasped.

"Yeah?" she muttered.

"Nothing. Just like Emmet said. Don't come crying to me when you find out he just wanted another good fuck." I muttered quickly walking backstage. Believe it or not, I actually had done a lot of Victoria Secret modeling. I was one of the "angels".

"Angel Isabelle!" A backstage guy smiled. I nodded in response and he let me in. In modeling I was known as "Angel Isabelle". The band quickly ran out to backstage and smiled.

"Isabelle!" they shouted and hugged me. Again, believe it or not Kings of Leon and I were great friends. I knew them when they were a garage/basement band.

"So Caleb, do you think you could hook me up with playing a song?" I smiled hopefully.

"Course' angel." He chuckled. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Thanks Caleb." I mumbled. I quickly grabbed my acoustic guitar and got out on the stage.

"Our closing act tonight will be Angel Isabelle." The announcer well, announced.

"This song is called Messing with fate." I smiled and sat down on the stool with my acoustic guitar. **(I just wrote this off the top of my head…)**

"I smiled at you in the park." I sang quietly.

"You smiled back and melted my heart." I sang again.

"It was meant to be baby, can't you see?"

"Your fucking up everyday, kissing other girls, acting crazy! We don't even speak, I need you to see…" I sang.

"Your messing with fate…just come home to me…your messing with fate…just come home to me…" I sang.

-

-

I quickly exited the stage and smiled at my wonderful performance. Caleb greeted me and smiled.

"Great job Angel." He chuckled. I thanked him and quickly saw Edward approach me.

"Let me explain." He whispered.

"Explain my ass! You know what I cannot keep having you fuck up. So you know what Edward Masen, FUCK YOU!" I shouted at him giving him the finger and slamming my car door.

-

-

"Are you sure you agree?" Caius whispered. I nodded and sighed. He handed me my cloak and I felt the wondrous texture. It was midnight blue. I quickly pulled it on and smiled. Aro was murdered. It was safe for me to be here now. Not to become human, to embrace me, embrace the vampire inside. No more of my stupid past. Loving humans. It was completely absurd. I was led to my room and smiled. It was shades of blue, purple and white.

"Like it?" Demetri asked. I nodded.

"Love it." I answered with a chuckle. A girl with straight blonde hair that went to her bust line smiled.

"Hi I'm Heidi. I live across the hall." She chuckled.

"Hi Heidi. I'm Isabella Cullen." I chuckled.

"Cool. I'll see you soon?" she smiled walking back to her room.

"Definitely." I didn't want to leave my family like this but I had no choice. I never even said goodbye.

"Hey." Robyn whispered appearing.

"Hi." I said softly. I felt my ruby necklace tingle under my touch and sighed.

"Your mom has a new gift for you." She whispered. I quickly cleansed it to make sure nothing bad happened like last time. It was a ruby ring. I quickly put it on and smiled at the beauty.

"Thanks mom." I whispered.

"No problem." I heard her voice drift slowly and it faded.

-

-

I quickly plopped down on my bed and sighed. How had I let everything get so fucked up? I quietly just cleared my head and played Ignorance by Paramore.

"Ignorance is your new best friend." I sang along sighing. Heidi knocked on the door and had a bright pink phone and she mouthed "Alice" to me. I nodded and got the phone.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Cullen!!" she shouted.

"What?" I whispered dully. Seeing him with that girl had taken all enthusiasm out of me.

"What happened to you?" she whispered her voice cracking.

"My heart was broken. What do you need?" I almost growled.

"Um, nothing Edward just wanted to talk to you." She whispered.

"I don't want to talk." I muttered.

"She said she doesn't want to talk." I heard her whisper to Edward. I heard him cry and I suddenly felt bad, like I was the bad guy. No! What the hell am I saying? He's the bad guy playing tonsil hockey when he sort of has a girlfriend. I felt bad and quickly whispered into the phone.

"I'll talk. For a total of four minutes." I muttered. I heard her tell him and he went silent.

"Hel- Hello?" his voice cracked.

"Hi." I said coldly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry?" I questioned cocking my eyebrow.

"You've messed up twice with me. Twice. One more strike and your out. Usually I wouldn't make a big deal out of this but I don't think I can love you anymore, knowing that you willingly did this." I whispered into the phone.

"But you have to understand! I didn't willingly do this. I asked Melissa if she wanted to come to the concert. I was going to invite you but the Cullen's said you probably wouldn't be back in at least a month. So I went with her. It was fun until she started saying that it was sort of romantic, under the stars everything. I just kept thinking about you. Then I see you and try to pull away from her – but instead she kisses me. All's I could think about was you. It's like you have some spell on me. Look after my heart, I've left it with you." He whispered.

"Edward! Not another sob story! Is this what happened with Lauren to? Huh? Is that what happened? Speak to me you ass!" I shouted into the phone.

"Fine. Don't." I whispered and hung up.

**A/AN: I have this story finished, there's like 15 chapters + a short epilogue. I have the first chapter written of the sequel and am writing the 2****nd****! Which me luck and I'm going to update very soon ******


	12. A Clean Canvas

Chapter 12: A clean canvas

I quickly looked for Heidi and found that she was in the art room. I found her scent and picked it up there. I knocked softly on the door and she smiled.

"Come in." she murmured softly wiping her hands on her smock.

"Painting? I could try that." I smiled.

"Oh really? Want to try?" she questioned with a chuckle. I nodded and sat down on a bench with a clean canvas. A clean canvas. I liked the way that sounds. A clean canvas. That's what I'll do. Start over. A clean canvas. I quickly sketched a picture of Edward and I and colored it in. I was in a gorgeous off white dress and Edward was just in black dress pants and a pearl blue untucked blouse. He looked gorgeous.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Heidi whispered encouragingly. I nodded and quickly painted the sun.

"You know the Volturi ball is coming up?" Heidi smiled from across the room.

"Oh! I forgot." I muttered.

"It's going to be much nicer then the last one you were at. Which was in about 1991. It's 2009." She chuckled.

"Oh! That's right." I murmured.

"Is it okay if the Cullen's come? They sort of have to." She whispered.

"Yeah. I'll deal with it later." I whispered paying attention to my painting. I painted his lashes smiling at how defined they were.

"Bella. The Volturi ball is next week." She chuckled.

"Oh shit!" I whispered looking up at her.

-

-

"So…the only people left to invite are the Cullen's and Natalie's." Rebecca, Heidi and me smiled.

"This'll be easy! Oh shit! We have to invite VS to. Oh and Bella your in VS again by the way." She chuckled.

"That sucks." I muttered throwing some paper at Heidi.

"Hey!" she chuckled.

"Paper fight!" I exclaimed and got into a crouch.

I quickly made a paper plane and through it at her.

"Oh thanks!" she smiled.

"Your welcome." Rebecca chuckled.

-

-

"Princess! We found the perfect dress to compliment your jewelry!" Marianne cried. I smiled at her and she showed me the dress. Stacy walked in and waved. They were still vampires. Wow. Aro didn't kill them yet? They quickly dressed me in a sexy red ball gown.

My silk gloves when up to my elbows.

"This time I don't think you should wear a mask." Stacy noted smiling. I nodded in agreement and I looked gorgeous again. Marianne placed my crown on my head and I just about cried at my beauty.

"Robyn!" I smiled. She had a gorgeous yellow gown on.

"You like?" she questioned turning around.

"I love!" I smiled. As we traveled through the halls I had déjà vu. Wouldn't you? About eighteen years ago we were doing the same thing. I gasped when I entered. This room was huge! Bigger then the last. It had a large dance floor and tables everywhere. It reminded me more of a prom then a Ball but what are you going to do? I quickly saw Alice and squealed.

"Alice!!" I shouted running over.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" I whispered heart broken.

"No! Not you honey." She smiled and ran to me to. She had a cute pink and brown dress on.

"Bella!" she squealed. I chuckled and hugged her.

"You look gorgeous." She smiled.

"Thanks. You too." I said talking incoherently. I thought I smelt him. Did I? No. I didn't. I was hallucinating most likely. I quickly greeted Emmet and Rosalie.

"Emmet! Rosalie!" I cried and hugged them.

"Bella." Rosalie whispered hugging me.

"Ruby." She whispered too quiet for anyone to hear. I smiled and she hugged me tighter and Jasper came over with Carlisle and Esme.

"He should block his scent for now." Jasper murmured.

"Whose?" I inquired.

"Oh… Lianus. Tanya's cat." Jasper chuckled.

"We don't want anybody to kill him." Jasper smiled. I nodded and quickly walked to the dance floor with Rosalie and Alice.

"So how's life been?" I smiled dancing with them.

"Great! Without you it sort of sucks but other then that great!" Alice smiled.

"Yeah. I agree. The whole school is like thinking your at Celerbrity rehab." Rosalie chuckled.

"If only Dr. Drew was here." I smiled with them when someone tapped my shoulder. He had a suit on and a phantom of the opera mask. Except his mask wasn't just on one eye, it was on both. He reminded me of someone but I ignored it. The band quietly started playing a song I knew. 100 years by five for fighting. We slowly danced and I smiled as he spun me.

"So what's your name?" I questioned casually. He looked pale enough to be a vampire but his eyes were green. Human.

"Joseph." He murmured.

"Isabella Marie Volturi Swan Cullen." I chuckled and looked down for a moment.

"Long name." He smiled.

"Yeah. It is rather long." I agreed.

"I know you're a vampire." He smiled.

"You should. It's a vampire ball practically." I said sternly. Who wouldn't know I was a vampire here?

"How did you get invited?" I asked him curiously.

"I work as the funeral worker. When the Volturi kill people." He whispered.

"Oh. That's terrible." I murmured.

"Yes. It is." He agreed. Not very detailed are we?

-

-

He leaned in and I felt his warm breath on my face. I closed the distance and his lips crashed to mine. I quickly tangled my cold fingers in his hands and it he led me to a room. The ball room was empty. It had ended thirty minutes ago. I kissed him again and smiled at him. We just kept kissing. We stopped and sat down on the little window seat next to him. The stars were glowing and I saw the moonlight lit up his face. It was gorgeous. I quickly took his hand and we went back to the ball room. I quickly danced with him and let my head rest on his shoulder. I felt him sigh of relaxation and sighed as well. I think I'm finally moving on from Edward. I smiled and I quickly sang the lyrics to a song.

"Flightless bird." I sang quietly and felt him sigh again.

"Bella." he whispered. Wait a second! I knew that voice!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

"Pull of your mask." I snarled. He did and quickly asked.

"Why?"

"So I can do this!" I shouted slapping him. Hard.

"Ow." He whispered and I think I saw tears stream down his face.

"Go away." I whispered. He quietly left and I sat crying in the ballroom.

"I really fucked up." I whispered.

"No you didn't. Your just angry." I heard Robyn whisper. Alice burst in and I heard her yelling at him.

"I told you not to take off that mask god damn it!" she shouted. I cried harder into Robyn's shoulder and Alice just sadly gazed at me.

"Why Alice?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry hon. I thought it'd be better for you." Alice whispered into my shoulder.

"Well it wasn't." I growled and got up. I quickly stalked towards the art room and painted a picture of him. I had messed up the detail of his nose and shouted.

"Why the fuck me?" I shouted crying and ripping up the canvas. I quickly cried more and started panting little breaths.

"I…can't…breath." I whispered. Robyn appeared and gasped and ran over.

"What happened?" she almost shouted. Then Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and him entered.

"What happened?" he cried.

"Tell him!!" I shouted. I couldn't stop breathing because of the night I was raped. I usually never had a problem with it this much but now it was coming back. Flashbacks. What really happened, minus his cover of a girl.

_He growled and thrusted into me._

"_Aaaah!" I shouted at the pain._

"_Shut the fuck up." He muttered._

"_Ow." I cried._

"_Help please!!" I shouted._

"_We can't help you." Echoed through the sidewalk fence._

"_Leave me alone." I whispered when he bit into me._

"_Any last words?" he chuckled darkly._

"_Yeah. SEE YOU IN HELL!!" I shouted striking the match and throwing it at him._

I heard him cry harder and gasp.

"She was raped?" he growled. I heard Alice murmur that I would stop heaving any minute now. I quickly opened my eyes and stared at the beautiful face that caused me pain.

"Edward."

**A/AN: Next chapter!! Woo! I'd like to say I want all my reviewers to wish me and my team luck at our Volleyball game!! WERE GONNA KICK ASS! Rofl ******


	13. Evil

Chapter 13: Evil

I couldn't believe him. Trying to hurt me like that again. He reached for me but I flinched away.

"I can't be with you." I whispered staring at my hands.

"What?" his voice was cracked and tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"I just can't. First the concert and now tonight." I whispered. He came closer and caressed my cheek.

"What's wrong with tonight?" he asked inching forward. I slowly went incoherent.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Exactly." He murmured leaning in all the way and kissing me. The kiss was sickly sweet. Wait! About a month ago this was another girl!

"Everything!" I shouted getting out of his grasp. By now it was nobody but me and him in the room. I was so angry it was thundering and raining hard out.

"Amethyst!!" I shouted. Rosalie ran in and took him.

"What are you doing with him?" she asked me.

"Stay in town. Keep him." I snarled. Where do I put all this anger!! I know where I put it. I feed my hunger by feeding on humans.

"Heidi." I whispered. She looked up from her canvas and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I think I might want to try your diet." I gulped.

"Oh! What brought on this? I think your much better the way you are." She smiled.

"It's just I have so much anger and –'' she cut me off.

"I think you should stick to this diet and take out anger on mother nature." She smiled. I nodded. I didn't really want to kill innocent humans. Nobody did. I got up and quickly made a hand gesture towards the window. I broke it for a reason. It was in the lightning's way. I chuckled and quickly kept walking down the hallway. I punched in Alice's cell number quickly and waited for her to answer. She answered after about seven rings and I heard her sigh on the other line.

"Where are you staying?" I said with no emotion.

"Um, the Plazio Hotel."she whispered.

"Good. I expect to see you tomorrow bright and early. Bring him." I whispered into the phone. I quickly whispered some words and saw the familiar glow on the necklace and ring. I put the curse/spell back on it. It was evil again. The weather wasn't working for me. I decided I just wouldn't look at my prey when I hunted. That's right. I was hunting humans now. I stalked out of the room in my burgundy robe and quickly killed three humans. They were the only one's I could find. I entered the castle halls to find guess who? I sighed as the evil took over. My eyes glazed back and when I opened them there he was. Aro.

"What are you doing here?" I growled loudly. What was I doing? I was a demon!

"My dear my plan worked. I paid that girl to lip lock your precious Edward at the concert. I just had to get you to come back to the Volturi. The last step was getting you raged and filled with anger and Edward made that all the bit easier. It's quite simple really. You get angry, you go evil." He chuckled darkly.

"Your dead!" I shouted.

"But see little one, my body was buried on this land." He chuckled and his eyes turned bright red. I stumbled back and he leaned over me.

"Scared? I thought little Isabella Swan was never scared." He teased with an evil glare.

"Ah!" I shouted. He was making me feel weak. Aro had gained another power. It was making your opponent feel week. Boy I did.

"The Cullen's and Edward will never let this happen!" I shouted at him in pain.

"Edward? The human who led you on and doesn't love you!!" he growled.

"He does love me!" I snarled crouching.

"You mean did." He corrected darkly.

"NO! Does." I muttered through my teeth.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" I shouted pulling my arms back and quickly having all the force and energy I could manage, knocked the living daylight out of Aro, sending him crashing through seven walls of the castle.

"Don't. Mess. With. Me." I growled walking forward through all the walls he broke.

"Like I'm scared of you! I cannot die! You can my dear, you can." He grinned evilly. I pulled back a fist and extended it back and he winced as he crashed through nine more walls. I quickly ran through the walls and crouched.

"Bring it on." I whispered.

"Touché." He chuckled. I growled and quickly asked the elements to help me. You know, earth, fire, air, water and spirit? I quickly whispered something intelligible and extended my arm into the air. Water started gushing through the room, creeping up swiftly. By now it was to my chin.

"No!" he muttered. I was winning. I quickly turned it into a hurricane and found that I was going under now. The water was up to the ceiling and Aro was struggling. Legend has it that when vampires die if their ghost haunts someone they are a human. Meaning, Aro's human. He was wrong. He can die. I quickly gasped when I saw his eyes closed and sighed of relief. I swam towards his body to find the spell book. He usually had it on him didn't he? They said he died with it. I forgot the cleansing spell. I couldn't be evil when Edward got back. I whispered something quietly. It was a do-over spell that erased everything that happened in the past hour.

"Begotten, be good, be gone!" I shouted and suddenly I was lying down on the floor in the same room. The floor was soaked, as were the walls. My tank top and shorts were drenched as well as my hair. Heidi walked in with Alice and they chuckled.

"Water fight perhaps?" Heidi chuckled. It never happened. Well it did, but nobody knew. I looked down at my necklace and it was shining normal again. Meaning, I had never spell/cursed it again. Aro never came back. And then what Aro had told me was true, Edward didn't lip lock that girl on purpose. Then as if right on cue the god himself walked in. He had exactly six grains of sleep in his left eye and two in his right. He looked up and smiled goofily and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. I breathed of relief and got up quickly looking around, expecting Aro to pop out and murder me. I wrapped my arms around Edward and I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't kiss her on purpose." I murmured.

"I know." He chuckled. I smacked his chest and smiled as goofily as he did.

"So where do we go from here?" he whispered leaning in.

"How about here?" I whispered and crushed my lips to his. His warm sticky breath made me moan. I noticed when I moaned Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet declared the leaving and I pulled him closer. He put his hand on the small of my back and tried to get us as close as possible with out taking away his virginity.

"Not now." I whispered. It was the wrong place at the wrong time. I glanced over at the window and noticed Alice with her mouth spread out and giving me a thumbs up. Definitely not the right time. I sighed quietly under his grasp and smiled up at him.

"Why not now?" he murmured hungrily.

"Glance at the window." I muttered. Now Alice _and_ Emmet were there. Emmet was sticking a finger into his fist if you know what that means. Alice was giving me a double thumbs up and they both had big smiles on their faces. I quickly took him to my room and sighed as we laid down.

"I don't know if you want to do it or not." I whispered.

"Wait. Before we do this could we talk about why your not a virgin…" he whispered nervously.'

"Sure." I whispered. This time I didn't get the familiar chest pains or heaving.

"It all started when I was walking the streets in 1943. I had brown hair I always wore in a pony tail with gorgeous dresses, skirts, and shirts." I smiled to myself and told him the whole story.

"He had made me see him as a girl but hid his actions of raping me." I whispered looking down. Edward brought my face back up and kissed me.

"Edward. Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered quietly when he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Positive. I just got you back into my life. I won't let you get out without being with me." he murmured softly stealing a kiss. I kissed him and he unbuttoned his pants.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. I nodded and he quickly entered me. I sighed of the pleasure and let me tell you, there was plenty of moan(s), lust, pleasure, and kissing. I watched his sleeping form sigh quietly and whispered and murmur something.

"Bella." he murmured. I chuckled and quickly covered my mouth to stop from waking him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered stroking his face. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. I kissed him passionately and he chuckled underneath me.

"What?" I whispered chuckling with him.

"You didn't get enough last night!" he teased.

"What? I know it was pleasurable for you! Before in the art room you were like, "Why not now!" you practically growled." I muttered.

"Okay, fine. It was _very_ pleasurable for me. But don't forget the part where you whispered to me – or shouted to me – "EDWARD ANYTHONY MASEN I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME NOW GOD DAMN IT!" he quoted me. What can I say? I was lusty.

"I did not say that!" I said lying with a smirk.

"Fine. Be in denial." He chuckled sitting upright.

"Oh but don't forget the part where you kept screaming, "I want my hard, throbbing, cock in your tight, wet, pussy!" I shouted back teasing still.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. Edward was a loud man. In bed I mean. He smiled at me then and I chuckled and got up. As soon as I got up, he was up to. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my hips upward.

"Where do you think your going?" he chuckled.

I laughed. He was getting possessive after he lost his virginity huh?

"The bathroom. I need tampons, just because I'm not a human doesn't mean I don't have a menstrual cycle." I said staring at him. He quickly let go.

"Oh. Ah… sorry." He said nervously and sat down.

"Just kidding." I chuckled laughing at his reaction. First he was sort of shocked he fell for that and then he glared at me. I chuckled again and laid down.

"Was it even painful for you?" I asked truly curious.

"No. You were a virgin weren't you! Oh god! That was a fake story… oh dear Lord! I took an innocent girls virtue last night! Oh my god! I'm as bad as all the creepers that rape these girls. What if she presses charges? Well she never objected!" he babbled on.

"No! I wasn't a virgin. I really was raped." I chuckled and he sighed of relief.

"I was just curious. When I lost mine it was terribly painful. The guys have it easy. You just pound in and hope for pleasure." I muttered the last part under my breath, but him being him – he heard.

"You know I didn't do it for those reasons. I did it because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I needed to show you how much I loved you though. It's very hard to express feelings to an immortal. Trust me." he murmured softly taking my hand in his.

"I know it's just, if I hadn't been a vampire and you weren't under my so called "spell" you probably would've just done that." I chuckled.

"Probably." He murmured looking down ashamed.

"Probably not, actually." I chuckled.

"What?" he questioned.

"If I was a human I wouldn't have given a fuck about you in the first place. Your mind and smell was all that puzzled me at first. If I could've read your mind and you didn't smell so good I probably wouldn't have taken a second look either." I shrugged.

"Really?" he whispered looking at me.

"Edward. Relax, I did take a look and were together. Relax." I whispered.

"No. The only reason you love me is because I'm a human!" he exclaimed. Way to go, Bella.

"No." I whispered as he left. I just fucked up. Again. I sat sobbing on my bed and Rosalie came in with a sad smile.

"It's alright, hon." She whispered soothingly. She quietly exited after a while and I stalked out of the halls. I quietly went into the art room and found it was unusually dark in here. There was no light in here so it must be night time. I didn't bother checking. I sketched out a picture of Edward's tousled hair and was shocked when a hand was clamped over my mouth and someone had arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and was met with a girl with dark red hair and man with slick, greasy, black hair. I sighed and thought maybe Heidi was playing a prank or something. The door was locked and this wasn't a prank.

"Nathan?" I whispered when I got a better look at him. Nathan could make a vampire into a human for a full 24 hours. A weak, human. I felt my power being drained slowly and gasped as my heart beat was normal. Nathan quickly used his other power and made me do whatever he told me to.

"No." I whispered but the feminine hand clamped over my mouth again. Ave, another girl who was closer to Aro was behind me. Of course, she was the only vampire who had dark red hair.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Nathan laughed of no humor. I gulped nervously, being human now and he chuckled smiling and started to feel a tickling sensation on my ear. Ave was licking and kissing my neck. She was also dragging her teeth across my ear. When I saw Ave pull the top over my head I screamed as loud as I could.

"No. Don't!" I cried and screamed.

"Lay down." Nathan commanded. What could I do? I was just an innocent human. At least they wouldn't make me a virgin and have me feel the pain again. By now I was in bra and panties only. Ave crawled towards me sensually. She was only in a bra and panties as well. She kissed me heatedly and I felt my legs pulse with joy. I felt like screaming at my legs, _There going to rape you! It's not pleasurable!!! It's a crime retarded legs.._

"Turn on your stomach." Nathan commanded. I quickly did scared they'd kill me. I was on my stomach now and I felt her teeth tug on my bra and her straddle me on my back.

"Get me horny!" she shouted.

"Get her horny moron." Nathan commanded again. I sighed and I had to get on her. I straddled her waist and removed her bra with trembling hands.

"Feel me up." She moaned. I took her nipple in my mouth and held her other breast while having a gun put up to my head. Not a fun thing.

"Eat me out!" she cried moaning. So I did. Nathan forced me to. It was like live porn for him or something.

"Act like your enjoying this!!" Nathan commanded again. I found myself saying things I would never say.

"Em, baby your so wet."

"Fuuuuuck!!"

That was what Ave kept chanting.

"Spread your legs." Ave commanded with Nathan. She pushed her hotness up against mine and I screamed at the pain. She thrust harder and then smiled and pulled out a "toy".

"Oh my god." Tears streamed down my face as Nathan stripped. The rest is history.

-

-

I felt my heart stop and my eyes open. I cried and crawled out in the towel we kept in the art room quietly. Nathan and Ave left after making me sore and I actually was bleeding. It turns out I wasn't a virgin that night, they had raped and molested me so bad I bled. I saw Heidi pacing around my bedroom when I walked in. My hair was covered in Ave's juices and had paint smeared all over. I had blood on my pelvis and my thighs. I had on my bra, underwear and a towel. There was paint smeared across my body and I was shivering of fright.

"Oh Bella!" she whispered coming over to hug me. I flinched away and quickly sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" her voice cracked.

"Promise you'll believe me." I whispered tears threatening to spill as I got choked up. She nodded, serious and I told her.

"Nathan and Ave.." I heaved. I was on the floor in a ball while Heidi was sitting next to me.

"They raped you? He used his power on you didn't he! Both of them!!" she growled getting up. I heard her call Alice and I heard Alice sobbing on the phone so hard when she found at but then I heard the dirtiest thing to ever leave her mouth.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!!! HE THINKS HE CAN GET AWAY WITH A RAPE!! AND THE GIRL??? THE GIRL RAPING HER!! THAT'S WRONG. THAT LITTLE SLUT. I'M SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T GO ON THE STREETS AND SAY "I'LL LET YOU EAT ME OUT FOR 700$!!" she shouted. I flinched at how loud and I heard the Volturi castle's doors slam open and shut quickly and heard them both yelling at Nathan.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!" Alice accused. This is all my fault. I quickly pulled out the spell book I had taken from Aro and whispered the chant that made you human for 24 hours. Similar to Nathan's power. I was going to kill myself. I know I couldn't find anybody to kill me for myself so I had to do it. I quickly took a flight to Europe and met the familiar sea cliffs. I had gone here tons of times with my old friend, Azalia. I sat on the edge of the cliff staring down at the rushing waters beneath me. I backed up and felt my white dress flow with the wind.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered quietly and silently fell backwards. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Feeling weightless. No cares in the world. As I plunged into the water, the cold caressed my face. I felt the fishes swim around me and opened my eyes. Everything was blue, my white dress had even taken a tint of blue. I stared at the fish as they scattered and swam in beautiful patterns. The green seaweed slowly waved as I stared at looking every which way. It was beautiful down here. I regret not coming here before. I felt like I was in my own world. The dirt on the ocean surface was slowly sweeping up and brushing my legs. This meant I was getting lower. I was sinking. I felt the hesitation when I was supposed to get some air. I didn't. Something magical had happened. I was slowly swimming in the water again. I wasn't swimming, I was letting myself sink further down. I heard a muffle cry and heard Edward.

"I did this." He had murmured.

"No. You didn't." I said while in the water. Water filed into my lungs and I struggled to breath. I couldn't. I sighed in content and let death take over. It was about time I let it have a part in my life.

**A/AN: I'm so satisfied w/ this chapter it hurts!! Lol!! Like I said, wish my team luck and enjoy the rest of this story!! **


	14. Loss

Chapter 14: Loss

(EPOV)

I stalked down the hallways. Just because I'm a human! I fumed with rage as I exited the Castle without getting caught and flew home as fast as possible. I got off at England. I had to get back on to the next flight going to Maine. I got a cell phone call and saw it was from Alice. Alice was nice, I should pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward. It's Bella." She whispered. I knew she was trembling by how her voice was coming in.

"What is it?" I whispered nervous and afraid.

"She – she wanted to go to the art room the night you left because she had sobbed for a while, well she went. She was raped again. Two different people. They used their powers on her and she – she was raped again. And then she went to were Azalia died!! She never admitted that Azalia died…she thinks she's still alive!!" She shouted.

"Wait! What are the vampires powers?" I growled.

"They can make her into a human and command her to do anything they want her to." Alice sobbed.

"Explain Azalia to me." I whispered.

"Azalia was Bella's best vampire friend. They would hang out and always go to the Sea Cliffes at the edge of Europe. One day there had been a tracker coming after Azalia. Bella didn't know but Azalia did. The tracker killed Azalia and Bella just watched. Bella was so in shock she didn't believe Azalia was dead. Or so we thought. She kept telling us that Azalia dived into the ocean and she never came back up. Azalia was a vampire, so she would've come back up by now." Alice murmured.

"It's possible though." I murmured.

"I guess it is, but it's unheard of." Alice murmured.

"Are you positive she's at these sea cliffs?" I asked her.

"Yes. But that's not even the worse part. I went into her room and found the spell book. Aro's spell book. She had the page opened to the become human spell, meaning she want's to kill herself." Alice whispered.

"And she's doing it at the sea cliffs." I whispered entering the airport. I heard Alice whimper and I dropped all my bags as it sunk in. _Bella's killing herself at the sea cliffs all because of you!!_ I gasped of horror and ran as fast as I could. The airport had been on far western Europe. I ran quickly and caught a ride with a strange old lady. I'd do anything to save her though.

"Thank you my good lady." I nodded my head in thanks and she waved.

"The sea cliffs are out towards West wood park!" she hollered in her English accent. I ran as fast as I could letting my instincts take over. Where did I smell Bella? Where did I hear her voice? Her musical, beautiful, voice. I quickly found that I heard her voice whisper my name and saw her figure fade into the sea.

"Bella!!" I shouted. She was a human. She probably couldn't hear anything I said. Alice ran towards me. She ran all the way from Italy? In a way so did I.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I whispered. Before she heard me finish the question she dove off the sea cliff.

"DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW!!" she hollered up. I looked down and quickly backed up. About twenty minutes later Alice ran up the sea cliff, with Bella in her arms. When she came up she told me something nobody would want to hear.

"Her heart just stopped when we were halfway up the cliff." She whispered. We quickly took her to a near by hospital and Carlisle and Esme flew over.

-

-

I glanced at the rather large oxygen tank type thing helping my Bella live. Carlisle said that she was dead… but when vampires are transformed like that and under the proper care she will wake up and when she does she'll be okay. She'll be a vampire again. I stared at her peaceful figure. What if she was mad at me? What if she tried to kill herself again? I glanced at her face again and sighed as she had her lips curved upward in a smile. I stroked her cheek and I could've swore I saw her lip twitch a bit but decided against it and watched as the machines mountains got bigger and bigger. You know that machine that when someone dies it goes in a straight line and "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeps"? Yeah. That one. Carlisle walked in and shook his head.

"She should of awoken by now." he murmured to himself. He walked around the room for a bit and asked me to try holding her hand. I did and her heart picked up a bit.

"She's in a coma-like state. I'm not sure when she will wake up, I've never stumbled upon this before." Carlisle murmured quietly before exiting the room. I sighed and stared at her again. I wonder what it felt like, to fly in the air and plummet to the deepest depths of the ocean. It must have been exhilarating. At least that's my guess. How couldn't it be? I quickly imagined myself doing what she did. My toes brushing against the gravel on the cliffs and then falling backwards and just falling into the water, a peaceful death. I quickly imagined again, diving straight down into the water feeling like you'd hit the bottom of the earth any minute now, but you never did. That must've really sucked. I decided that I'd go back to the hotel because Rosalie and Jasper were there. I wasn't sure how Bella was feeling about me and if she was angry she'd sure as hell not want to see me. I walked in the hallways of the old hospital and found the Holiday Inn we were staying at. After all, we weren't in Italy anymore. We were in stupid England, because of stupid Azalia, because of the stupid sea cliffs. I walked to the hotel and quickly jammed the key into the lock. It didn't work. I tried again. It didn't work. I sighed and banged my head against the door.

"Rosalie! Emmet! Jasper!!" I shouted. Rosalie answered with an icy glare and let me in. She didn't like me for two reasons. Reason one, Bella might not live and reason two, she doesn't like the chance of exposure. Jasper sat next to me and Alice walked in. She plopped down sobbing and then she looked up and her eyes were wide. It was like she saw the sun for the first time or something.

"Pad and pen." She murmured. Jasper handed her a sketch pad and a pen and she started sketching without looking at the paper! She was still staring blankly at the wall.

"What is she doing?" I whispered swiftly.

"Shut up!" Rosalie hissed glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and Alice's went back to normal.

"She – she doesn't wake up!" Alice sobbed into Jasper's shoulder. Rosalie stood up and glared at me.

"It's all because of you!! You stupid ignorant bastard!!" she shouted at me. Emmet just shook his head at me and Alice just hugged me sadly. Jasper walked out overwhelmed at all the emotions. I sighed and laid down.

"She's not waking up because of you, you ass!" I shouted at myself. Carlisle and Esme walked in and their eyes downcast they sat down next to me.

"Edward…were going to go back to Forks, okay?" she whispered softly. I nodded sadly and told her that I'd go home separately.

"Have a nice life, Edward." she whispered and kissed my forehead. I knew what they meant. As soon as they got home they were moving. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I couldn't leave but I couldn't stay either… this is terrible. What do you do in the scenario when your vampire girlfriend is in a coma like state and she's not going to wake. Wait! She'll never wake up. I looked up and had a dead straight face with tears flowing freely. I sighed and let the tears escape. Bella would never come back because of me. I needed a plane ticket to Mexico or something to forget all this happening. I decided to just go home and deal with it. Cope. I went to the airport and the English woman greeted me.

"Good Evening, sir. How can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"A ticket to Pennsylvania, U.S.A." I sighed. It was three flight plan. From Pennsylvania to somewhere like Michigan and then Washington.

-

-

I grabbed my bags and saw my car parked in the familiar parking lot. I loaded them with an emotionless face and sighed when I heard her Rosalie's voice in my head. _It's all because of you!! You stupid ignorant bastard!!_ I gulped and pulled out of the small airport.

-

-

I approached my house and my mother greeted me or more like shouted at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen, where have you been!?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Out." I mumbled sitting down on the tan leather couch.

"Out?!?!?" she shouted walking over.

"Yeah. What?" I muttered.

"You've been "OUT" for a week and three days!!" she shouted at me. A week and three days? Oh yeah we were preparing to go to the ball.

_Flashback –_

"_Okay, so let's put this up here." Alice beamed as she helped me with my bow tie._

"_You look awesome man." Jasper smiled patting my shoulder._

"_Thanks." I gulped nervously. Rosalie's sparkly gown was very intimidating, just looking at her it crushed even a guys self esteem, now that's saying something. Rosalie just glared at me while Emmet walked in and "little emmet" peaked out when he saw Rosalie. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. Rosalie laughed and Alice giggled._

"_Good luck!" Alice shouted and basically pushed me out the door…basically._

_End of Flashback –_

I put my head in my hands and my mom stared at me.

"Honey, Edward, what's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"Bella died." I whispered. Shit! I couldn't have just said they were moving and we broke up? No, I had to tell the damn truth!

"What? How?" she whispered her heart shattering probably.

"Car accident." I coughed it out.

"Oh!!" she shouted wrapping her arms around me.

"Why were you gone though?" she whispered.

"Ummm… I went to California for a bit because the Cullen's invited me. I tried calling your guy's phones like fifth teen times but nobody ever picked up." I murmured smoothly.

"Oh! Tell them I'm sorry for their loss." She murmured quietly.

"They're moving. They probably already moved." I mumbled quietly.

"It's to much pain for them." I mumbled tears cascading slowly down my cheeks and out of my eyes.

"Edward." She whispered softly. I looked up and she started crying to.

"I'm so sorry. I know you loved her." She whispered hugging me tighter. I called Carlisle to ask him how the shipping went. They shipped her body over, oxygen tank and all.

"Hello?" he mumbled sadly.

"Carlisle, it's Edward." I laughed of no humor.

"Ah, Edward." He murmured.

"Um…I just was curious to see if the machine went beep yet indicating that she's passed." I whispered.

"No. It hasn't yet, but it will." He whispered. I could hear the sad smile in his voice.

"Oh." I choked out.

"Where are you guys?" I whispered.

"Lady of Rosary hospital in Portland." He mumbled sadly again.

"Can I say goodbye?" I whispered my voice cracking.

"Of course." He said his voice evident of sorrow and sadness.

"I'll be there at 7:00 p.m." I murmured quietly and told my mom.

"Can I come with?" she smiled.

"Mom, it'd be better if you didn't come with me to this." I muttered and sucked my teeth.

"Come to what?" My dad murmured walking in the room undoing his tie.

"Why are you crying? Why are you both crying?" he whispered curiously.

"Isabella died." My mom whispered her eyes downcast.

"What! That nice girl who changed our Edward?" he whispered his voice clearly trying to show he cared but evident that he really didn't.

"Yeah." I mumbled. He patted my shoulder and kept shuffling towards the television to watch the football game. I laughed of no humor and how much he cared. So much. Note the sarcasm in my voice. I quickly ran outside and jammed the key into the ignition of my car. _This trip better go fucking fast._

-

-

I finally got there after seven stops. I drank a coffee on the way and let's just say I had to _go_. I pulled into the hospital in Portland and saw Carlisle, Alice and Emmet waiting next to Emmet's Jeep Wrangler. I nodded in acknowledgement and Alice walked forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Edward." She whispered into my shoulder.

"It's okay." I mumbled sadly.

"No. It's not. I really thought she was going to live through this…" she whispered.

"It just doesn't make sense!" she mumbled frustrated.

"This has happened before with one of our old coven members and I don't know what happen –.." She was cut off by a vampire with soaking wet bright orange hair in a soaking wet dress.

"I do." The girl murmured smiling brightly.

"Oh my God! You!" Alice shouted running over to her and hugged her tight.

"Who?" I demanded.

"I'm Azalia." She smiled and held out her hand and sniffed the air.

"Where's Bella? I smelt her all over the sea cliffs but that's impossible." Azalia glanced around. I took her hand in mine and shook it roughly.

"She's dead. Because of you.." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Hey you bastard! Don't go turning this on Azalia. It's your fault." I heard Rosalie shout to me. I sighed and hung my head.

"No it's not. It's nobody's fault." Alice comforted.

"She's dead?" Azalia whispered clearly heartbroken.

"Wait. She was right, Alice." I murmured.

"I know." Alice mumbled and helped Azalia into the hospital.

"Let's go." Emmet murmured as we walked in. I approached room 345 but Emmet took me by the collar and slammed me up against the wall.

"Emmet." I choked out as I fought to breath.

"My baby sister is going to die because of you." He sobbed and dropped me. I just sat there not knowing what to do. He picked up his car keys that he dropped and walked into the hospital room. I walked in quietly and heard Carlisle hiss at Emmet.

"He's been through enough but you have to throw it in his face." Carlisle said in a disapproving tone. I saw Emmet sent me a glare and I shuddered. Alice smiled at me sadly and Jasper was emotionless. I stroked her cheek gently and noticed they all left.

"Bella. I love you and I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed her lips softly. Out of nowhere, the machine went dead. It went beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep and it was now in a straight line. She died.

"No." I cried, sobbing.

"Bella." I whispered. Alice walked in with wide eyes when she saw the machine and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around me sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I sobbed onto her shoulder.

"It's okay Edward, and you know it's not your fault." Alice murmured sadly. I nodded with tears pouring down my face. Emmet walked in and sighed smacking his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Emmet growled at me, obviously feeling sympathy.

"Yeah. I knew she was going to die it just feels so sudden, like I knew it was going to happen but it really shocks you." I whispered. Emmet nodded in agreement and I heard Rosalie sob down the hallway.

"She hates me. Rosalie." I mumbled.

"Who cares." Jasper whispered entering. He sat down and saw Alice. He quickly tried to pick her up but she sobbed harder and he sat back down. Rosalie entered the room and sent me a glare.

"I think it's best that you go." She whispered coldly. I nodded and gulped.

"Wait! Edward!" Alice whispered and pulled off Bella's necklace and ring.

"She'd want you to have them." She sniffled smiling sadly at me. I nodded tears leaking down my face as she tied it around my neck.

"Have a nice, happy, human life, okay?" Alice sniffled again. I nodded and she hugged me. Emmet punched me lightly on the shoulder and Jasper waved.

"Bye." Rosalie mumbled. I made my way down the hallway and Carlisle and Esme were sobbing in the waiting room.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's alright son." He smiled. I gulped nervously.

"Am I invited to the funeral?" I whispered nervously.

"Of course you are. It'll be all of us paying our respects." He smiled. I nodded, biting my lip and exited the hell hole called a hospital. This. Was. The. Worst. Day. Ever.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and slammed my car door. I just got home from school. It had been two weeks since _she_ died. I was depressed. I ate, slept and went to school. The Cullen's haven't contacted me in any way, shape, or form. I was getting nervous. Did they move to the Artic circle without telling me or something? I picked up the newspaper in the driveway and decided to take a look. I was shocked at what I saw.

_Local girl dies of disease spread._

_Isabella Cullen, Jessica Stanley, Anne Rice, Bram Stoker and Nora Jensly die of disease spread. Rumor has it that it's a sexually transmitted disease but local's confirm it's not. Maybe it is? Maybe it isn't…we'll have to wait for the confirmation of the disease before the FDA moves up and approves a vaccine, if they make one. Mary Alice Brandon, local friend of the Cullen's speak out, "I know it wasn't a sexually transmitted disease. She died a peaceful death from drowning. She isn't connected to the other deaths at all." Local claims. Should we believe her? Or is she toying with our brains. An old article from The Seattle Times from about 1997 has a similar case… All victims bodies were found besides Isabella Cullen. Another family friend, Rose Hale Brandon (Mary Alice Brandon's sister) claims that her body lays in the ocean, quote "She died slowly and painfully. Nobody should die like that." _

_Written by: Samuel Uley_

I wonder who Samuel Uley is… that name sounds familiar. But all the sudden I was filled with rage! The Brandons! Who the fuck were the Brandons… as far as I know the Cullen's didn't _have_ family friends. I opened the front door and ran in. I dropped my stuff in the dining room and grabbed an apple and a cup of water. I sat eating it and sighed. My mom walked in and sat down across the table from me.

"Edward, please make an effort." She whispered.

"Make an effort for what?" I mumbled.

"A social life! All's you do is eat, sleep, and go to school!" she shouted. I sighed and my eyes downcast.

"Edward, just get out. I want you to see your friends again, Tommy, Lauren and Jacob." She said more softly and I nodded.

"I'll try I guess." I mumbled.

"You guess?" she asked with a frown and an eyebrow cocked.

"I will." I muttered going upstairs. I looked at my nightstand. There was a picture of Bella on my back – like a piggy back – and me rolling my eyes at her while her face was beaming at the camera. Alice took that picture. I smiled sadly and touched the ruby necklace around my neck.

"I love you." I whispered. After ten minutes of an eerie silence my phone rang. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I murmured hopefully.

"Hi Edward. It's Carlisle." I sighed of relief and told him how I was scared they moved to Egypt or the Artic Circle.

"Edward. The funeral's tomorrow at 7 A.M." he whispered.

"Okay. Thanks." I mumbled into the receiver and hung up. I walked downstairs slowly and grabbed a pop tart. I know I had an apple and water about sixteen minutes ago but I'm a growing man and I'm hungry. I quickly put them both in the toaster and called Jacob.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Edward." He murmured. We weren't really friends since Bella and I got together.

"Um, uh I was wondering if you'd like to hang out at the beach this weekend…" I muttered awaiting an answer.

"Oh." He muttered.

"Please? I'm different now. Bella's gone." I sighed sadly.

"Fine. Bring a wetsuit and we'll go surfing." He mumbled before he hung up. I sighed sadly and walked into the family room. I flipped through channels and found a show called Degrassi : The Next Generation on. The episode was this guy named Rick coming in and shooting people. I sighed quietly

Epilouge

I silently fixed my tie around my neck and checked myself in the mirror. I looked fine. I had no emotion on my face as I walked down the staircase and heard my mother sobbing. Today was the funeral and I wouldn't let her come.

"Mom, I'll just be going now." I whispered. She nodded and wiped at her mascara tear stained face. I took my keys gingerly and went out to my car. I smelt her everywhere. I wasn't a vampire or anything – with a super sense of smell – but her smell stuck with you, it was quite hypnotizing really. I quietly drove to Portland, being careful not to let my mind drift to far towards her – for the pain I'd suffer later.

-

-

I slammed the door shut and put on my dark tinted glasses.

"Hi." Alice sniffled at the door.

"Hi." I muttered back and she let me in the small white house. There were white roses everywhere along with a few black ones. Rosalie sobbed quietly and they brought in a casket.

"Where's her body?" I mumbled when they opened it to find an empty casket.

"It was just –…" Carlisle whispered.

"She's gone! Somebody took her!!" Alice sobbed and nearly fell onto Rosalie.

"I – I can't even say goodbye." I whispered. Something triggered Rosalie inside and she pinned me down to the floor.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SAY GOODYBYE!" she shouted.

"Get off of me." I whispered. When she didn't, I got even more mad. It's not like she's the only one who loss someone.

"Get the fuck off of me!!!" I shouted. Emmet pryed her off and I ran to the Volvo. I mean what the fuck? I turned the keys and drove away. Drove away from the Cullen's. Drove away from love. Drove away from life. Drove away from us. Drove away from her.

**A/AN: It's over!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah tear I have a few ideas for my sequel but I'm not sure when I'll get a posting…. Lol ************ THIS STORY WAS FINISHED ON SEPTEMBER 14****TH****. **


End file.
